Be different
by Pounkska
Summary: Chap Upload! Hermione découvre un secret sur Draco se qui l'ammenera à poser un geste prouvant qu'elle tient à lui. HGDM
1. La vie continue

Kekou tout le monde! Me revoici! Voyant le pas grand succès de mon autres histoire, j'ai décidé d'en faire une nouvelle. C'est un Hermione/Draco. Mais ça ne va pas venir bientôt. Vous allez être surpris du nouveau style que Hermione aura adopté mais je vous donne des expliquations durant l'histoire. J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres plus longs que mes autres histoires. Au début, l'histoire semble plutôt ennuyante mais après vous aller voir!! ^^! Je peux juste vous dire que, pendant que Drago et Hermione sont dans leur salles commune, Voldemort décida de faire une attaque surprise sur Poudlard. Mais par mal chance, tous les portes et fenêtres seront bloqués alors ils ne pourront plus sortir de leur dortoir... Imaginez la suite :) Bon alors je vais vous laisser et je veux vous dire que si je n'ai pas plus que 5 reviews, je ne vais pas continuer, ou simplement punlier les autres chapitres. Alors cs.v.p soyez gentil. C'est la première fois que j'essai de faire ce type d'histoire.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Chapitre 1: La vie continue._

Hermione entra dans la Gare King Cross avec sa grosse valise. Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes et le train partait. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le train. Un peu plus détendue, Hermione rechercha le compartiment où ses amis s'étaient placés. Mais avant qu'elle est pu ouvrir le compartiment, une jeune fille, un cheveux blond, vient la voir.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Hermione Granger? Tous préfets et préfets-en-chef doivent venir aux premiers compartiments. Une petite réunion aura lieu dans quelque minutes. "

Hermione remercia la jeune fille et rentra dans le compartiment où ses amis y étaient. Ils se saluèrent, tous joyeux de la revoir, et ensuite, Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle devait aller dans un autre compartiment car elle avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef pour sa 7ième année. Il faut dire qu'Hermione était vraiment fière d'elle, mais pas autant que Percy. Les gars grinchèrent un peu mais ils ne pouvaient pas rien faire. Hermione alla rejoindre les autres préfets et l'autre préfet en chef dans le premier compartiment du train. Tous le monde se parlèrent, faisant un brouahah. Lorsque Hermione entra, tous le monde se tût. Hermione leur fit un petit sourir géné et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

"Enfin, Granger, tu es là. Je me demandait si tu ne t'étais pas perdu en cours de route..."

Hermione reconnaissait très bien cette fois froide. C'était sans aucun doute Draco Malfoy. Hermione fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente que ce soit Draco l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Elle pensait tombé sur quelqu'un avec qui elle aurai pu s'entendre tout au long de l'année. Mais elle s'était trompée. Draco était debout et se promenait dans le petit compartiment. Puis, après quelques minutes, il dit:

"Bon tout le monde est enfin arrivé, dit-il en regardant Hermione. Nous pouvons commencer. Ici ce trouve chaque préfet de leur maison. Et également les deux Préfet-en-chef. Nul autre que Le charmand Draco Malfoy (quelques filles gloussaient) et Granger, enfin, Hermione Granger. Pour le moment, c'est nous qui devons tous vous expliquer et dire les fonctionnement. Pour commencer..."

"Hum Hum!"

Draco se retourna vers Hermions. Il la regarda d'un air sombre. Il n'était guerre enchanté qu'elle lui ai coupé la parole. 

"vous voulez rajouter quelque chose Granger, avant de commencer?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas par commencer en nous présentant?"

"Car nous l'avons déjà fait. Bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas encore arrivé. Nous étions quand même pas pour t'attendre... Mais si tu veux te présenter, pas de problème, on t'écoute"

Hermione parru un peu gêné. Ça ne lui tentait pas de faire un long et pénible description d'elle. Draco, croyant qu'elle le fairait, attendait avec impatience. Hermione rougit légerement et dit:

"Sans façon. Je n'ai rien vraiment à dire"

"Bien. Comme je disais avant qu'elle m'intérompe, pour commencer, vous devez savoir que , enlever des points, n'est pas un plaisir a prendre. Même si des fois nous nous laissons emporter."

Hermione le trouvait pitoyable. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Lui qui, sans aucun doute, prendra plaisir à enlever plein de points aux autres maisons, surtout celle d'Hermione. Elle devra l'endurer pendant toute l'année. elle se maudissait mentalement d'avoir accepté ce poste.

Voyant la grimasse que faisait Hermione, Draco demanda: "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas?"

Hermione lui répondit par un beau grand sourir.

"Après la cérémonie de ce soir, chaque Préfet devra emporter les nouveaux élèves à leur dortoir. N'oubliez pas de donner le mot de passe! Par la suite, les Préfets auront leur propre chambre et leur propre salle de bain. Chaque soir, vous devez faire la ronde dans les corridor, de neuf heure jusqu'à minuit, en faisant une rotation, pour être sûr que personne ne rôde vers cette heure-là. "

Elle expliqua continua pendant une heure. Vers la fin, tous les élèves purent partir dans leur compartiment. Hermione était vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses amis. Elle entra dans son compartiment. Ron et Harry était en train de parler. Ils se retournèrent pour voir une Hermione avec la mine basse. Harry lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Hermione, en allant s'assir près de la fenêtre leur expliqua que Malfoy était l'autre Préfet en chef. 

"Je m'y attendait" dit Harry

"Comment-ça?" demanda Hermione, un peu surpris

"Réfléchi. Il est le chouchou de Rogue, il a de très bonnes notes à l'école et il est très responsable, il te ressemble. Mis à part le fait que lui il est arroguant, un salop et tous ce que tu peux imaginer."

"Mwai..." dit Hermione à contre-coeur.

"Mais si il te touche, si il te fait quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu viens nous avertire. Nous ne voulons vraiment pas qu'il te fasse du mal"

La discution était maintenant close. Hermione remarqua que Ron n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il voulait toujours la protéger, ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle savait pour rien au monde, ses meilleurs amis la laisserait tomber. Elle eu un faible sourir. Harry et Ron parlait maintenant de Quiddich. Elle en profita pour sortir un nouveau livre, qu'elle a lu au moins cinq fois. Par dessus son livre, elle pût voir que les garçons on pareil changés physiquement. Ron était maintenant très grand, dépassant le 6 pieds, et avait toujours la même figure, une figure très rassurant à regarder. Harry, lui, n'était pas très grand mais n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant. Il avait enfin des muscles. Avec tous ses entraînements de Quidditch, c'est un peu normale. C'est cheveux n'était plus en bataille, il avait enfin décidé de mettre du gel pour les rendre un peu plus droits. Ils étaient tous deux très beaux. Malgré ce fait, Hermione n'éprouvait aucun sentiment envers eux. Hermione ne se préocupait pas des garçons. Elle se disait qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir de très bons amis, avoir de bonnes notes et une belle famille. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Elle avait même refusé a Krum de sortir avec, même si elle l'aimait, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être dans une relation maintenant. Bien sûr, elle avait eu des coups de coeur comme Sean et aussi un serpentard, Oui, un serpentard. Non, ce n'était pas Malfoy mais un autre jeune garçon qui, en se moment, était en 6ième année. À comparé des autres Serpentard, il était très tranquille. Un jour, Hermione surptit plusieurs autres Serpentard en train de lui crier dessus disant qu'il n'avait pas de riaons d'être dans cette maison. Hermione, qui a un grand coeur, avait été le voir. Il s'était réfugié dans une salle de classe. Elle avait parlé avec lui pendant plusieurs heures. Après cette longue conversation, ils se rencontrèrent dans le parc plusieurs fois. Hermione avait sortit avec pendant 2 mois mais après ils s'apperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas pareil et cela causait des chicanes. Mais, ils continuèrent à être de très bons amis. 

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps passer. Le Poudlard express arrivait bientôt à l'école. Hermione demanda gentilement à Ron et à Harry de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Hermione était devenut une vrai femme, une belle femme avec une très belle silouette. Elle ne voulait quand même pas que Ron et Harry reste. Ses cheveux avaient un petit peu changé. Ils étaient maintenant très bien frisés et ils n'étaient plus cassés. Elle avait commencé à ce mettre une ligne noir sur ses yeux et du brillant à lèvre pour ses lèvres. Son goût vestimentaire avient aussi changé. Pour le moment, elle s'était habillé très normalement. Elle ne voulait quand même pas que tout le monde l'a remarque la première journée d'école. Elle avait mit un jeans taille basse et une chemise noire. D'habitude, son vrai style était de mettre des pantalons carotté avec des chaînes et toute le kit. Vous imaginez, le style Punk (Bon ok, Hermione en punk, cela parraît vraiment bizare mais je ne voulais pas faire comme les autres histoires: La petite Hermy avec un string qui dépasse et des chandails le plus moulants possible. Non je ne me plaind pas, mais je voulais faire changement... ^o^)

Elle enfila rapidement une jupe noir qui arriva cinq centimètres au dessus de son genou (avec quelques stodes sur le côté et elle attacha une chêne) , mit une chemise blanche, qui était un peu trop grande pour elle, sortant de sa jupe et prit sa cravatte et, ne l'attachant pas à son coup, la dit pendouiller sur ses épaules. Hermione serra ses autres vêtements.

Harry et Ron entra quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient plutôt stupéfaits du style que Hermione a prise. Pendant tout un été, elle avant vraiment changé. Il faut avouer que Hermione avait rencontré une nouvelle amie pendant l'été et elle adorait le punk et le ska. Son amie lui avait fait écouté ce style de musique. Au début, Hermione n'aimait pas trop ça, mais par la suite, elle avait commencé à s'abituer et elle s'était mise à aimer ça, ce qui surpris son amie. Un bon jour, Elle et son amie avait été magasiner pour du nouveau linge. Hermione voulait changer son linge, il commençait à être pas mal petit. Elles avaient été dans une boutique spéciale. Bon peut-être qu'Hermione avait dépensé beacoup d'argents mais elle était très contente. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait pu changer en si peu de temps.

"Tu crois que tu vas pouvoirs porter ces trucs-là?" demanda Ron en regarda sa chaîne et ses stodes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire. Il n'y a aucun réglement qui interdit de les mettre."

Harry, lui, la regardait avec un sourir.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourir comme ça, Harry?" demanda Hermione en voyant le petit sourir de Harry.

"Je me dit juste que tu es vraiment belle et que tu es la fille la plus unique que j'ai connu. J'aime bien ça. Ne change quand même pas la façon d'être"

Harry s'approcha de Hermione et la pris dans ses bras. Il adorait vraiment Hermione et même si elle avait un peu changé, elle serait toujours sa petite Hermione Chérie.

Hermione se lessa faire. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Savoir que Harry aimait son nouveau style et qu'elle était SA fille unique, la rendait vraiment heureuse. Par contre, la réaction de Ron lui déplaisait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voyait bien que Ron n'aimait pas vraiment son nouveau look. Elle s'eneleva de Harry et regarda Ron. Il souriait. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller aussi lui faire un gros calin. 

La porte du compartiment ouvrit à la vollé. Devinez qui venait juste d'entrer. Pas très difficil... Oui, toujours Malfoy.

"Comme ça la Sang-de-bourbe a décidé de sortir avec ce.... cette affaire-là!" dit Draco en regardant Hermione et Ron qui était toujours dans les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on sort ensemble? Tu sais que, quand tu as des amis, se faire des calins, c'est très normales. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai oublié, toi tu n'as jamais eu d'amis alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Les seuls calins que tu peux avoir c'est les filles qui sont dans ton lit." 

Hermione avait dit ça très calmement. Elle ne voulait pas faire de chicane mais elle ne voulait quand même pas que Malfoy gagne la partie. 

Malfoy dit rien et repartit dans son compartiment.

"Bien dit!" dit Harry et Ron en coeur en la prenant dans leurs bras.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare. Ils étaient tous très heureus d'enfin être à Poudlard. Même si Hermione s'était beaucoup amusé pendant les vacances, elle resentit une joie qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant toute l'été.

Tous sortir du train. Hermione devait aller prendre la diligence pour les Préfets et préfets-en-chef. Elle dit au revoir à Ron et Harry et se dirigea vers le premier diligence. Elle était la première arrivé. Elle en profita pour s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre, elle aimait très bien regarda à l'extérieur. Puis la porte ouvrit pour laisser passer d'autres gens. Elle vit Draco s'asseoir devant elle. Il lui fit un petit souris comme il avait l'habitude de faire. La diligence était plutôt petite pour le nombres de préfets. Hermione dût se tasser dans le fond pour laisser de la place. elle s'apperçu que, être écrasé comme cela, faisait ouvrir sa chemise pour avoir une très belle observation. Elle décida de tenir le haute de sa chemise. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Draco qui l'a regardait. En levant rapidement la tête, elle lui lança un regard noir. Draco souris simplement.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

5 simples petits reviews et je continu! Merci beaucoup.

Sandra


	2. Mettons les choses au claire

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre de : Quoi? On est pris ? Pas vrai... J'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus vite possible. J'aimerai beaucoup remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup. Bon j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'aucun personnage m'appartient mise à part le jeune Serpentard, Dave, qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre mais souvenez-vous, j'en ai parlé dans le premier. Vous allez aussi voir que j'ai intégré Luna Lovegood. C'est une de mes persos préférés alors il fallait bien que je l'a mette dans l'histoire :) Et voici les réponses aux reviews :

P0lio : Merci P0lio ! Inquiète-toi pas ! Je vais suivre le contexte du livre. Sinon, ma chère namie : Kimiko va bien m'avertir J

Kaorulabelle : Je sais, je sais, c'est vraiment pas correct de mettre un nombre de reviews. Mais, si tu peux voir, je n'ai pas exigé un nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre. Merci pour la tienne.

Teddyjes : Je suis bien contente que mon histoire te plaît. Voici la suite.^^ 

Myriem : Merci Myriem. Je ne savais pas que le nouveau style de Hermione serait aimé... Mais j'ai pris le risque malgré tout... Merci !

Angelika : J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Merci :)

annab4 : Merci ! C'est sûr que je vais continuer. J'ai du plaisir à écrire cette histoire !

granger : Merci pour ta review :)

Dready girl : Je suis contente de voir qu'une autre personne aime le nouveau style d'Hermione. Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Et aussi, je me répète, je n'ai rien contre les filles qui s'habillent comme cela....

Hermione : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

Elenwe : Voilà, j'ai continué ! ^^

Fumseck : Maintenant il y en a un petit bouton ! Merci beaucoup !

Angedesfees : Merci beaucoup, tu m'encourages beaucoup.

chtite elfe des bois : Merci loll Je suis contente que tu aimes son nouveau style ! En passant, j'adore ton nick J

Kimiko06 : Ah Ah ! Tu sais, toute vie a ses secrets! Loll.. Non c'est simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas te le dire… tu comprends, je ne t'avais pas parlé de la journée ! Mais voici la suite, même si tu l'as déjà lu, j'espère que tu vas me reviewer lol J Ça me fait toujours plaisir. Et toi, ta fic, quand la suite ? Et merci pour me corriger hein ? Tu me fait grand plaisir !

Alors voici maintenant le chapitre!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Chapitre 2 : Mettons les choses au clair..._

Les diligences venaient d'arriver à l'école. Tous les élèves sortirent de celles-ci et se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avaient hâte d'accéder à la Grande Salle. 

Hermione alla rejoindre ses deux amis, Ron et Harry, qui l'attendaient dans le vestibule. Quelques élèves se poussaient pour s'introduire dans la Grande Salle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. 

"Mais quand apprendront-ils à être plus mature ?"

Enfin, tous les écoliers étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Ceux de première année entrèrent par la suite. Minerva alla déposer le petit tabouret et le choixpeau devant la tables des professeurs. Elle déroula un long parchemin et lut les noms inscrits :

"Alix-Surprenant, Mandy…"

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au tabouret. Une seconde plus tard, le choixpeau cria : "Serdaigle !"

Pendant une dizaines de minutes, McGonagall appela les noms des jeunes. À la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel.

"Bonjour chers élèves. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois pour certains... Pour commencer, comme chaque année, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Le couvre-feu est à neuf heures. Si vous osez vous promener à cette heure-là, vous pourriez vous faire prendre par des préfets qui font la ronde ou même, par Rusard et sa chatte. Nous allons accueillir cette année les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef : Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Draco Malfoy de Serpentard !"

Tout le monde dans la Grand Salle applaudit. Hermione et Draco se levèrent et les saluèrent. Puis, ils retournèrent à leur place.

"Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Alors sur ce, je vous dit "Bonne appétit !".

Les plateaux d'argent, entreposés sur les longues tables, se remplirent de nourriture variée. Ron, toujours de très bon appétit, prit un peu de tout, mélangeant légumes et viandes. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas très faim. Elle se servit seulement un peu de soupe aux carottes. Harry l'a regarda bizarrement.

"Pourquoi tu ne manges rien d'autre ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Je n'ai pas trop faim..."

"J'espère que tu n'es pas au régime. J'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup maigri."

"Au régime ? Tu es fou ! Jamais de ma vie je vais faire un régime."

La fin du repas arriva et Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves d'aller à leur dortoir respectif. Hermione salua Ron et Harry et alla voir le professeur McGonagall. Draco la rejoignit.  

"Je vais vous mener à votre dortoir."

Pendant cinq minutes, ils marchèrent dans plusieurs couloirs. Le professeur s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait une belle licorne blanche.

"Le mot de passe est : Sucette. Alors je vous laisse."

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans le dortoir. Hermione était stupéfaite. La salle commune était de couleurs rouge, or, argent et vert, ce qui représentaient leurs maisons respectives. Les meubles étaient d'aspect médiéval. La pièce n'était pas plus grande que les autres salles communes. 

"Qu'on mette les choses au clair. Pas question que tu me touches, que tu me regardes ou que tu me parles, d'accord ? Tu es invisible. Il vaut même mieux que tu ne me déranges pas."

Mais Hermione n'était pas du style à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

"Ça sera la même chose pour toi ! Et aussi, vu qu'il y a qu'une salle de bain, je ne veux pas voir tes poils traîner dans le lavabo, je ne veux pas non plus que tu laisses la lunette des toilettes levée. Et pour finir, je ne tiens surtout pas à ce que tu laisses traîner ton linge sale dans la salle commune. Tout ce qui se passe dans ta chambre ça ne me regarde pas alors tu peux y faire ce que tu veux."

"La Sang-de-Bourbe est en train de faire des règlements ? Et bien moi aussi je peux en faire. Pour commencer, je ne veux pas que tu mettes la musique à fond, je ne veux pas que tu invites tes deux amis ici, je ne veux pas, dans la salle de bain, que ton maquillage traîne, car je viens juste de remarquer que tu as commencé à te maquiller."

"Très bien, attends-moi ici deux secondes, je reviens. Et reste là, ne bouge pas !"

Hermione courut dans sa chambre prendre quelque chose. Deux secondes plus tard, elle en sortit avec une plume, un encrier et un parchemin dans les mains. 

"Nous allons prendre tout cela en notes et nous allons l'accrocher."

"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Granger."

Ils s'installèrent sur une table et commencèrent à retranscrire toutes les règles.__

_" _**Salle de bain**

_1. Toujours baisser la lunette des toilettes après usage._

_2. Ne jamais laisser les poils traîner dans le lavabo ou dans la baignoire._

_3. Après les ablutions, toujours ramasser et essuyer l'eau part terre._

_4. Ne Jamais oublier de tirer la chasse d'eau des toilettes."_

"Qui oublierait de tirer la chasse d'eau ?" demanda Draco.

"Ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais ! Bon, on continue."

_"5. Le panier à linge est un objet qui sert à mettre son linge sale. Maintenant que vous en savez l'utilité, et bien utilisez-le._

_6. Être dans la salle de bain ne doit pas prendre plus d'une heure le soir et 15 minutes le matin._

_7. Ne pas laisser traîner le maquillage sur le comptoir de la salle de bain."_

" **Salle commune**

_1. Chaque soir, après avoir fini ses devoirs ou avoir terminer de lire, il faut tout ranger._

_2. Ne jamais laisser traîner de nourriture._

_3. Aucun vêtement ne doit traîner dans cette pièce (Mis à part une veste)"_

"Est-ce que c'est bon pour la salle commune ?" demanda Hermione.

"Mwai... Sinon on aura juste à en rajouter au fur et à mesure. Ça devient de plus en plus débile..."

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua d'écrire.

" **Chambre à coucher**

_1. Ne jamais entrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans sa permission._

_2. Ne jamais mettre la musique trop fort._

_3. Ne jamais emmener qui que ce soit dans sa chambre pour faire "vous savez quoi." "_

"Quoi? Non pas ça !" s'exclama Draco

"Il faut t'y faire. Tu auras juste à aller dans sa maison..."dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sais que tu es vraiment dure avec les règlements toi. Je te déteste." grogna Malfoy.

"Oui, bien sûr, je le savais... Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive en le répétant maint et maint fois..."

" **Question de Respect**

_1. Avoir le droit d'inviter un seul ami par semaine._

_2. L'heure des insultes est de huit heures du soir à neuf heures et demie."_

"Pas le droit de s'insulter avant cette heure-là ?" grogna Malfoy

"Si tu veux qu'on vive mieux... C'est le seul moyen."

"Je veux enlever ce règlement-là!"

"Pas question ! Tu as choisi des lois et moi j'en choisis. Dans le fond, ça veut dire de ne pas se parler avant cette heure-là. Pas vraiment compliqué. Et je ne crois pas qu'avant huit heures on veuille converser..."

"D'accord si c'est comme ça..."

Draco prit le parchemin et rajouta " Pas le droit de toucher l'autre."

"Je crois que nous avons terminé"

Hermione prit le parchemin et, avec un coup de baguette magique, lança un sort.

"Pourquoi ce sort?"

"Tout simplement pour que si quelqu'un ne respecte pas à ces règles, une petite trace apparaîtra à côté du nom que j'ai marqué juste ici. Après 3 marques, il y aura une conséquence."

"Et c'est quoi la conséquence?"

"Je ne sais pas, il faudra en chercher une..."

"J'ai une idée. La personne pourra demander tout ce qu'elle souhaite à l'autre."

"Très bien !"

Hermione savait très bien qu'elle obéirait à toutes ces règles. Et il était clair que Malfoy n'allait pas les respecter. La jeune fille regarda sa montre. Il était tard. Elle alla accrocher le parchemin sur le babillard et monta se coucher. Une autre journée bien chargée l'attendait le lendemain. 

Hermione se réveilla et regarda son horloge. Il était 8h30. Elle était en retard ! Elle fila vite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la salle d'eau rapidement. Elle vit Draco, marchand lentement vers la chambre de bain. " On dirait bien que ça ne lui dérange pas d'être en retard lui..." En un coup de vent, elle descendit dans la grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, personne n'était encore arrivé, ou alors tout le monde était parti. Elle regarda l'heure de la grande horloge dans le hall. Il n'était que six heures trente... Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune. Son réveil lui avait joué un tour. En passant devant le babillard, elle fût surprise de voir une petite marque à côté de son nom pour : " Après les ablutions, toujours ramasser et essuyer l'eau par terre." Ça commençait très bien... Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour, cette fois-ci, mieux se préparer. 

Draco sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la chambre de bain. Hermione put l'entendre rire de sa chambre. Il venait de voir qu'elle avait eu son premier crochet. Hermione quitta sa chambre pour aller le voir. "Je ne dois pas l'insulter, je ne dois pas l'insulter... Sinon je vais avoir un deuxième point..." C'était ce que Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se répéter.

"Alors Granger, tu te sens fière ? Le premier crochet ! Je viens de confirmer une chose, tu es vraiment nulle..."

Draco riait et allait partir de la salle commune mais Hermione remarqua une chose.

"Et moi je viens de m'apercevoir que tu viens d'avoir un jolie petit crochet à côté de : L'heure d'insulte... Tu n'as pas respecté l'heure !" 

Hermione affichait un large sourire. 

Draco grogna. Il devait absolument sortir sinon il allait encore insulter Granger. Hermione elle, pendant le temps qui lui restait avant le petit déjeuner, alla prendre un bon livre dans la bibliothèque et alla s'asseoir sur un sofa moelleux.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Voilà un autre Chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avex aimé. J'ai bien aimé le composer. Bon aussi, je remerci ma beta-lectrice : Kimiko. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle sait proposé pour corriger mes chapitres. Le prochain chapitre ira pour plus tard, il faudra juste que je le compose. Petit Reviews s.t.p ^^ !

Sandra (pounkska)


	3. La tranquilité

Mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu !! Sandra est de retour ! Mais pour quelle raison avait-elle laissé son histoire aller aux abandons? Aucune… Je suis vraiment trop désolé ! Mais au moins j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre ! Je sens de l'inspiration me monter au nez ! Wai ! Pour ce chapitre, pas de réponses aux reviews… J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'essaie de le faire le plus long possible pour vous.

-------

+Chapitre 3 + 

 Hermione regarda l'heure. Il était maintenant temps d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses chers amis. La Grande Salle était déjà bondée d'élèves qui déjeunaient. Hermione regarda le ciel. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui. Aucun nuage sauf quelques cirrocumulus qui passaient ici et là. Le soleil brillait en éclat. Le fait qu'il faisait très beau aujourd'hui rendait de bonne humeur Hermione. Elle alla vite rejoindre ses amis à la table des Griffondor. Ils étaient très absorbés par une conversation de Quidditch mais quand ils virent Hermione arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent et lui bombardèrent de questions.

-Alors Malfoy? J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas touché ! demande Ron en brandissant ses poings.

-Et la chambre des préfets? C'est beau et grand? Allons-nous pouvoir aller te rendre visite ?

-La chambre des préfèt et très grandes et très belles et juste une fois par semaine que vous allez pouvoir venir et un à la fois.

-Pourquoi ? C'est encore Malfoye qui t'a interdit de nous faire venir ? Mais lui il va pouvoir emporter toutes les filles qu'il veut !

-Nous avons fait quelques règlements pour avoir une ambiance de vie plus raisonnable que d'habitude. Je crois que ça va bien fonctionner. 

Hermione ne voulait pas parler de l'histoire des points et des conséquences qu'ils auraient s'ils ont 3 crochets. Ron et Harry lui auraient sûrement dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'elle s'embarquait de quelque chose qui pourrait virer très grave. Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Les hiboux entrèrent d'un coup de vent dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs paquets et lettres tombèrent sur chaque table. Hermione reçu une lettre de ses parents disant qu'ils s'ennuyaient déjà d'elle et qu'ils espéraient qu'elle viendrait pour les vacances de Noël. Tout d'un coup, tous les élèves s'étaient tus. Ils regardaient tous dans la direction de la table des Serpentard. Malfoye avait reçu une Beuglante. Son visage était devenu blanc, plus blanc que d'habitude et il tremblait. C'était la première fois que tous les gens le voyaient dans un état pareil. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron l'avaient déjà vu comme ça en deuxième année quand ils étaient allés dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Draco se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle avant que la lettre explose. Il était maintenant sorti mais les élèves pouvaient malgré tous entendre un peu. 

" DRACO MALFOYE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS FAIRE ÇA ! À NOUS ET À LA FAMILLE… "

Mais le reste était incomprenable. Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à parler fort à propos du sujet de Malfoye. Plusieurs rumeurs circulèrent en peu de temps. Il y en a qui disait que Malfoye aurait trahi sa famille en ne voulant pas être mangemort et d'autres pensaient qu'il aimait peut-être une sang-de-bourbe…on ne pouvait pas savoir et personne n'oseraient aller demander à Malfoye pourquoi il avait reçu une beuglante. Après quelques minutes, tout redevint normal. Tout le monde recommença à manger. Ron était déjà en train de se goinfrer la figure. Harry avait une expression de surprise dans sa face. Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un professeur vint leur porter leur emploi du temps. Hermione en passa un pour chaque personne.

Elle eut un grand soupir de soulagement, comme ses amis également. Ils n'avaient pas double cours de potions avec serpentard aujourd'hui pour commencer. Leur cours de poitions était seulement le mercredi après-midi. Ce matin ils avaient une période de libre pendant tout l'avant-midi. Hermione sautait de joie. Elle pouvait aller dehors et relaxer calmement en écoutant de la musique. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron iront se pratiquer pour le quidditch. 

Dumbledore se leva et tapa des mains pour avoir le silence de tout le monde.

-Je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mals. Miss Tonks.

 Harry eut un sourire. Hermione sauta de joie une deuxième fois. L'année commençait très bien. Après dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Tonks pour lui demander pourquoi elle était devenue professeure de Poudlard cette année.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir ici, s'exclama Tonks. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis venu enseigner ! Ils m'ont dit que l'école recherchait un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du male depuis que l'autre est partie, enfin renvoyée. J'ai toute suite voulue venir enseigner. Ils ont trouvé ça, une très bonne idée de retrouver une aurore ici. Comme ça s'il y a un danger, je vais pouvoir survenir rapidement, en plus j'en connais beaucoup sur la défense contre les forces du male. 

-Mais c'est vraiment super ! s'écria Harry 

-J'aurai bien voulu continuer à discuter avec vous mais je dois absolument préparer mon cours pour talleur. À bientôt !

Tonks s'éloigna d'eux.

-Tu crois qu'elle va durer longtemps ? Pauvre elle… Avec les serpentard, je ne crois pas qu'elle va réussir à les supporter. En plus, elle est tellement maladroite !

Les trois Gryffondor parcoururent les couloirs du château de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à matin Hermione? demanda Ron

-Je vais aller dehors prendre l'air. Ah ! Je suis mieux d'y aller toute suite si je veux avoir un peut de temps.

Hermione entra dans son dortoir et alla chercher un bon livre comme d'habitude. Elle avait peut-être changé physiquement mais elle n'avait pas perdu ses petites habitudes. Elle enfila rapidement un t-shirt vert et une courte jupe noire et alla rapidement dehors. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors car plusieurs avaient cours. Hermione alla s'installer près d'un grand chêne et regarda à l'entour d'elle. " Quelle belle journée ! Je suis enfin de retour ici. " La jeune fille était très contente d'être de retour. Ça lui avait manqué énormément. Quelques vagues se faisaient voir sur le lac et des oiseaux gazouillaient. Le vent sifflait dans les feuilles des arbres et ça faisait une douce chanson mélodieuse. Elle ferma les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos en même temps d'écouter la douce musique qui s'offrait à elle. " Quel calme… "

" Alors Granger, on " scip " les cours maintenant ? "

Hermione sursauta. S'était Malfoy qui venait juste de la deranger. Elle lui fit des gros yeux.

" Tu sauras que je n'ai pas de cours ce matin. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai vu tous les autres serpentard aller à leur cours. "

Draco fit un petit sourir et dit : "  Et bien, disons que la métamorphose c'est pas mon fort… "

" Tu sais que je pourrais t'enlever des points ! Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas aller à tes cours. Mais.. ça ne me tente pas qu'on se chicane. Je ne veux pas perdre encore des points. "

Draco alla se placer sur un autre arbre, près de celui d'Hermione. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche. 

" Quoi ?! Malfoy tu es malade ! Tu fumes là je te ferais remarquer !, s'écria Hermione en voyant allumer sa cigarette. "

" Wai et bien qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Il y a aucun règlement qu'il interdit l'usage du tabas dans cette école. De toute façon mêle toi des tes affaires. "

Il respira un bon coup et se laissa accoter sur l'arbre, doucement.

" Le hic c'est que c'est quelque chose prevenant des moldus. Depuis quand  que tu utilises des choses moldus toi ? "

" C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé pour me détendre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime plus les moldus. "

Hermione ne dit rien. Malfoy qui fumait, ça faisait plutôt bizarre. Et, en plus pour se détendre, je ne crois pas qu'il a besoin de ça. Hermione, elle, était anti-tabac. Elle ne fumait pas et ne fumerait jamais de sa vie. Elle trouve ça vraiment trop dégoûtant et en plus ça cause plein de malades (surtout que les lèvres deviendront gerssé et aussi les doigts jaunes…). Elle referma ses yeux pour entendre la tranquillité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Malfoy au coin de l'œil. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus détendu. " Je me demande depuis combien de temps il fume… " pensa Hermione.

" Depuis combien de temps tu fumes ? " demanda Hermione 

" Depuis  la fin de l'année dernière " répondit-il.

Hermione n'osa pas poser la question " pourquoi " car elle savait déjà c'était pour être quoi la réponse… " Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… " S'était déjà beaucoup qu'il lui ai dit depuis quand il fumait.  Draco avait aussi changé physiquement ; il était rendu très grand et très bien battit grâce, bien sûr, aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il était devenu le capitaine de son équipe et il les entraînait le plus de temps qu'il pouvait. Ça paraissait très bien physiquement mais aussi dut au fait que depuis qu'il est capitaine, les Serpentard gagnent toujours. C'est cheveux blonds était maintenant un peu plus long et il n'avait pas mis de gêle depuis le début de l'année. Son goût vestimentaire était un peu moins soigné et portait des jeans troués. Hermione se demanda bien si son père le savait comment il était maintenant. " Je crois bien que non sinon Malfoy aurait fait quelque chose pour ne pas que son fils se laisser aller comme ça. " Il y avait sûrement une bonne raison. Hermione remarqua le chandail de Malfoy. C'était le chandail de son groupe moldu préréfé ; Les ravageurs (NA : petit groupe que j'ai décidé d'inventer pour l'histoire…). Draco voyait très bien que Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis talleur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-il

" J'adore ce groupe " dit-elle en pointa le chandail du doigt.

" Moi aussi. " dit Malfoy simplement

" Tu connais des groupes moldus toi ? Des cigarettes moldus, des musiciens moldus… Comment pourrais-tu me suprendre maintenant ? "

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

" Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un groupe moldu que j'adore les moldus… "

" C'est quelle ta chanson préféré ? "

" Triple meurtre et suicide raté (NA : J'ai pris un titre d'un groupe français ; Vulgaire Machin (J'avoue, c'est ma chanson préférée ^^)) "

Hermione était surprise. " Toi aussi ? J'adore vraiment trop cette chanson ! "

Hermione commença à fredonner l'air de la chanson. Elle remarque ce qu'elle était en train de faire et arrêta. Elle était en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Malfoy. 

" Mwai bon… " dit-elle en se sentant mal à l'aise.

Elle se reprit quelque peu et regarde vers l'avant. Il y avait un long silence. Draco éteignit sa cigarette et se leva.

" Mwai c'est bien beau tout cela mais mon prochain cours va commencer dans quelques minutes. "

Il s'en alla en jetant un petit regard vers Hermione. Hermione soupira en se mémorant de ce qui venait juste de passer. Il ne s'était pas chicané. …

Sûrement à cause de l'histoire des points… Il fallait avouer que Hermione a bien aimé cela et elle ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ces petits règlements

----------

Un chapitre de plus pour vous mes chers ! Je suis encore désolé de ne pas avoir fait de chapitre plus tôt… Ah oui vous avez sûrement pu voir les changements que j'ai fait pour la fic. Le titre n'est plus pareil et aussi le but de l'histoire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché… Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Merci :D

Sandra


	4. petit mot

Salut tout le monde! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Juste un petit message pour dire que j'ai fait un site pour ma fic et aussi il y a un fanlisting du couple hermione/draco en plus Inscrivez-vous s'il vous plaît! L'adresse est : http:// www . geocities . com / be_different_hp (sans tous les espaces) Je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre. Disons que ça ma découragé pas mal de voir que j'ai eu beaucoup moins de reviews que d'habitude. Pour l'instant je suis consentré sur mes sites internets. On va voir plus tard. Merci d'avance de vous inscrire sur mon fanlisting. Sandra 


	5. Pire chose: être en retard

Rekoukou tout le monde. Me revoici avec, enfin, un autre petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais j'ai reçu plus de commentaires en publiant la deuxième fois ma fic (J'avais rajouté un petit commentaire) mais bon, je ne me plains pas, au contraire. Je suis très contente! Voici les réponses au chtit review que j'adore!

**Padmacho: **Kekou!! Vite vite vas t'inscrire lol! Merci de t'inscrire. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'idée m'est venue par exemple.. Il doit avoir des centaines (exagération de ma part...) de fanlisting de ce couple mais bon... Il fallait absolument que j'en fasse un. Merci pour le compliment pour ma fic. Ils sont tous méga punk! Trop drole ton expression. mdr! Merci encore :)

**Frédérique:** Voilà le chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer :)

**Emma.T:** Merci pour ta review. À date oui, je vais la continuer. Je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette après les beaux commentaires que je reçois.

**Mgane Malfoy:** Ho la la! lol Et bien! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît à ce point. Bon, pour répondre à tes questions concernant le (très très très très... etc)beau blond, je ne dis rien. Intiquète-toi pas, je ne laisse pas ça sans aucune importance dans l'histoire. Vous allez le savoir dans les prochains chapitres (Je ne sais pas lequel). Merci encore pour ta review motivente (très beaucoup lol). Voici la suite. J'espère que tu vas autant l'aimer même s'il n'y se passe pas grand chose. 

**Kloona:** J'ai inventé le style de Malfoy comment moi je le verrais dans la vraie vie... Je vois que je ne suis pas la seul à fantasmer sur lui! Lol! Non mais tu ne serais pas la seul à capoter s'il existait vraiment. Je tomberai morte net. Merci pour ta review! Voichi la chtite suite!^^ 

**Zeeve lelula:** J'ai essayé de me dépêcher (menteuse) pour mettre la suite. Là voilà! En espérant que tu aimes! Merci! :)

**potfoy:** Voilali, voilalou la suite! Merci pour ta review ^^

**kyogirl63:** Je suis très contente que vous aimez les nouveaux styles de Hermione et Draco. Pour la beuglante, vous allez le savoir dans les prochains chapitres ;) Merci pour ton commentaire.

Voilà maintenant la suite de l'histoire...

-------------------

Hermione décida de rester dans le parc encore un peu. Elle prit ses écouteurs et commença à écouter sa musique. Elle chantonna l'air de la chanson et puis, elle s'endormit.

****

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil brillait toujours . La griffondor s'aperçut alors qu'elle venait de s'endomir. Elle courra vers le château pour voir il était quelle heure. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, n'y dans la grande salle. Sur la grande horloge du Hall d'entrée, il était marqué deux heures trente. Hermione était effrayé. Elle s'était endormie et voilà, elle était maintenant en retard pour son cours de métamorphose. Elle était vraiment énervée. Hermione devait monter dans sa salle commune pour se changer, prendre ses choses pour le cours et alla au cours, qui est très loin de la salle commune. Elle courra rapidement pour aller se changer et prit ses choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant la porte du cours de métamorphose. Hermione se posait des questions. " Est-ce que je devrais y aller? Ça serait peut-être mieux si je n'entre pas, comme ça je ne me ferais pas gronder par Mc.Gonagall et notre maison ne se fera pas enlever des points dès la première journée. Mais le prochain cours, le professeur va m'en reparler, que je n'étais pas là le cours passé et je vais me faire poser pleins de questions. Je crois que je préfère cela que de me faire poser les questions devant tout le monde. En plus qu'on est avec les Serpentard. Je pourrais simplement donner comme excuse que... Que je me suis perdu dans l'école! C'est sûr qu'elle ne me croira pas. Voyons Hermione, tu es plus intelligente que ça d'habitude. J'ai juste à essayer d'entrer en douce dans la classe. Comme ça elle ne me verra pas. D'habitude il y a toujours des places de libres au fond de la classe. Bon, j'essaie ça. Si elle me voit, je ne pourrais pas mentir car c'est très facile à voir quand je mens alors j'ai juste à dire la vérité, que je me suis endormie dans le parc! " Le ventre d'Hermions émit un petit bruit. "En plus, je n'ai même pas mangé." Hermione poussa lentement la porte. Par male chance, la porte grinça. " On devrait penser à l'huiler" pensa Hermione. Le professeur Mc.Gonagall la regarda avec un air sévère.

-Miss Granger. Quelle surprise. Vous avez seulement, elle regarda sa montre, vingt minutes de retard. Cela m'étonne de vous. Vous pouvez me donner des explications?

-Et bien... J'ai eu un petit problème quand j'étais dans le parc. Je me suis endormi et je viens de me réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas voulu, dit Hermione timidement avant d'aller s'asseoir une place à côté d'Harry qui la regardait avec des grands yeux.

-La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard la veille. J'enlève dix points à votre maison. Ça commence très bien...Plusieurs rires venaient de la maison des serpentard. La plus par des Griffondor ne comprenait pas comment Hermione a pu être en retard à un cours. C'est tellement important pour elle.

Le cours de métamorphose dura tout l'après-midi. À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron allèrent voir Hermione.

-Franchement Hermione, j'espère que tu es fière de toi de nous avoir enlevé des points!

-Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de t'endormir? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de manquer les cours.

-Je ne sais pas. J'écoutais ma musique et là, je me suis réveillé. Je ne me doutais pas que j'étais pour m'endormir. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois aller à mon dortoir.

Hermione laissa Harry et Ron dans le couloir. "Il ne manque pas de culot de me dire ça comme ça. Tu nous as fait perdre des points. J'espère que tu es fière de toi! Bla bla bla... Franchement, pour qui ils se prennent! Le nombre de fois que eux ils ont faire perdre les points à notre maison." Hermioen dit le mot de passe rendu devant le tableau menant à sa salle commune. Draco était déjà là, assit sur le sofa devant le foyer. Il était en train de faire des devoirs. Il se retourna et regarda Hermione qui marcha à grands pas vers sa chambre.

-Alors Granger, pas très de bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Et après tu me dis que c'est pas bien de "sciper les cours?" ricana Malfoy

Hermione lui lança un regard qui pourrait tuer et alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait très faim et avait très hâte que l'heure du repas arrive. Pour passer le temps, la jeune griffondor alla dans la salle commune pour commencer son devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient eu. Pour faire le devoir, elle avait besoin des notes de cours qu'ils avaient pris dès le début du cours mais vu qu'elle n'était pas là, elle ne les avait pas. Elle décida alors de les demander à Draco.

- Malfoy, est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter les notes de cours pour la métamorphose s'il vous plaît?

Hermione les demanda très gentiment car si elle lui demandait en chialant, premièrement Malfoy ne lui passerait pas et deuxième elle pourrait avoir un crochet à côté de son nom et ça, elle ne voulait vraiment pas.

-Demander aussi gentiment, bien sûr, dit Draco avec un large sourire qu'il savait si bien le faire.

Hermione se leva pour aller prendre les notes que Malfoy lui tendait.Elle arriva pour les prendre mais Malfoy tira sur les bouts de papiers. Hermione lui lança encore un regard et prit les papiers avec un simple "merci".

Elle retourna s'installer et mit ses écouteurs. Un peu plus tard, elle alla dans la grande salle pour aller manger. "Enfin" se dit-elle. Elle rejoignit ses amis. Même si elle était un peu fâchée encore après eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur parler. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Vous avez entendu la nouvelle? À propos de Cho Chang? Il paraît que tous ses amis l'ont laissé tomber. La rumeur circule que c'est à cause qu'elle aurait couché avec le copain d'une de ses amies alors vous imaginer le reste.. Histoire de filles... À cause de ça, plus personne de veut lui parler. C'est vraiment affreux. Mais, dans le fond, c'est de sa faute.

-Ho... Pauvre elle. Elle ne mérite quand même pas ça. Tout le monde faire des erreurs, dit Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, Harry aimait toujours Cho Chang. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion pour cette histoire. Ce n'était que des rumeurs. Malgré cela, Cho restait une fille très gentille.

-Herm', c'est normale que je t'ai vu bavarder avec Malfoy dans le parc ce matin? demanda Ginny.

-Tu n'étais pas supposé être en cours toi? demanda son frère.

-Oui oui, j'y étais. Mais, par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, on voit tout.

-Je ne parlais pas vraiment à Malfoy. J'étais là, en train de lire mon livre et là, Malfoy est arrivé pour prendre de l'air. En vrai, je n'appelle pas ça de l'air. Il fumait.

-Malfoy, fumer? s'écrièrent.

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais il dit que c'est pour se détendre. En tout cas, ce n'est pas trop grave, c'est juste Malfoy.

Après le souper terminé, Hermione suivit ses amis dans le dortoir de Griffondor pour faire une petite partie d'échec, version sorcier. Bien sûr, Ron gagna et Hermione perdit. C'est bien la seule chose dans laquelle Hermione peut perdre.

*************

Voilali, voilalou. Un autre chapitre. Celui-ci je le trouve plutôt petit et inutile mais bon, je n'avais aucune inspiration! Rien d'intéressant du côté Hermione/Draco. Je vous avertis tout de suite, le couple de viendra pas avant longtemps. Dans le prochain chapitre, ça n'avancera pas non plus. J'ai déjà ma petite idée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis Cho Chang dans l'histoire. Vous allez voir. J'espère que vous êtes heureux pareil... Merci de me laisser un petit revient et n'hésite pas à visiter mon chtit site: **Un Fanlisting de Hermione/Draco! Inscrivez vous!: Http:// www . geocities . com / be_different_hp** (Sans tous les espaces)!^^

**_*-*-Sandra-*-*_**


	6. Une vraie amie

Sandra? SANDRA!! Heuu?! Ah oui bon c'est a moi.. enfin je viens de me reveillé... après avoir reçu beaucoup et beaucoup de review (merci à tout le monde =D JE suis très heureuse, vous m'avez beaucoup encourgé de continuer ma fic) j'ai décidé de faire enfin un autre chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'inspiration ses temps-ci. Aussi, je suis à la recherche d'un corecteur ou bien corectrice pour mon histoire. Je sais quelle contient beaucoup de fautes et je m'en excuse mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas la meilleure en français... Bon si vous voulez l'être, contactez-moi! Assez de bla bla et voici la suite.

-------------------------------------------------

Une vraie amie

Après la partie d'echec avec Ron et Harry, Hermione décida de se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver des nouveaux livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu. Elle serpenta les couloires froids de Poudlard en saluant quelques tableaux. Puis, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle entendait quelqu'un pleurer. Ça venait de les toilettes des filles qui n'était plus utilisées depuis que Mimi, le fantôme, venait si abrité depuis 50 ans environs. Hermione reprit sa marche en croyant que s'était juste Mimi qui pleurait encore pour des raisons inutiles. Mais, tout d'un coup, quelqu'un traversa le mur des toilettes en poussant des cris perçant. S'était Mimi. Elle criait :" Essayer d'arrêter cette fille! Je n'en peux plus. Je ne pourra pas la suporter encore bien longtemps!". Pui elle partie au fond du couloir. Alors ce n'était pas Mimi qui pleurait? Hermione entra dans les toilettes pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Dans la dernière cabine, quelqu'un pleurait à chaude larme. Hermione s'approcha doucement et toqua à la porte.

"Qui est là?" dit timidement la personne.

"C'est Hermione."

Hermione avait reconnue la voie de Cho Chang. Elle lui pria d'ouvrir la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho ouvrit finalement la porte. Son visage était tout trempé et elle avait de grands cernes autour de ses yeux. elle s'apporcha d'hermione et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle continua de pleurer pendant encore plusieurs minutes quand enfin, elle renifla et regarda Hermione. Hermione lui fit un sourir et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cho paru sourprise.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé? Pourtant tout le monde en parle dans l'école. Enfin, quasiement."

"J'en ai entendu parler vaguement. Tu veux en parler?"

Chang lui sourit et commença à expliquer toute l'histoire du début à la fin.

"S'était le début de l'école et je me rendait dans le train. J'ai retrouvé Frédéric seul dans son compartiment. Vu que s'était mon ami et bien j'ai décidé de m'assoire avec lui en attendant Maryse et Natasha. On a commencé à discuter de nos vacances et après quelques minutes, il me dit qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je l'écoutes et il m'annonce qu'il m'aime depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Mais le problème c'est que Frédéric sort avec Maryse. Je ne savais pas torp quoi dire. J'étais bouche bée. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et il m'embrassa. J'étais comme paralysé. Et il a fallut que Maryse choisisse ce moment là pour entrer dans le compartiment. Elle commença à me crier des bétises et aussi Frédéric mettait tout sur mon dos.. Il disait que c'est moi qui lui avait sauté dessus... Maryse était très en amour avec Fred alors c'est sûr qu'elle a préféré croire son histoire... elle disait que la mienne ne se tennait pas debut et elle a commencé à dire que j'étais jalouse d'elle et toute.. Mais je ne l'aime pas Frédéric... S'était juste un bon ami. Maryse et Natasha ont commencé à faire des rumeurs disant que j'ai couché avec son chum et que je voulais juste le faire casser avec elle... Depuis ce temps, plus personne me parle me traitant de petasse ou de bitch... Voilà, c'est ça mon histoire... Je ne sais pas si toi tu vas me croire par exemple. C'est dûr de croire juste moi alors qu'il y a d'autres monde qui dit le contraire. Mais je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aimé... J'aime un autre garçon. Et je te dis que j'inventerais ça en aucun moment."

Hermione semblait réfléchir. Il faut avouer que son histoire tennait debout.

"Je te crois." dit simplement Hermione.

Cho était vraiment contente. Elle la souria et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione, un peu mal allaise lui demanda: "J'allais à la bibliothèque, tu voudrais venir avec moi?"

"Comme ça? regarde-moi de quoi j'ai l'air! Je ne peux quand même pas sortir..."

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et prononça un sort. D'un coups, Cho était devenu normale, bien habillé avec les cheveux peingnés.

"Merci beaucoup!"

Les deux filles sortirent de la bibliothèque. En se promenant, Hermione pu recevoir quelques regards méprisents des autres mais elle se fichait carément de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Cho Chang alla s'Asseoir tendit que Hermione alla se choisir un livre, pour faire changement. Elle prit un bouquin d'arithmacie et alla rejoindre Cho. En s'en venant, elle vit Cho regarder quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un très intenssément. Elle suivi son regard et la surpri en train d'observer Malfoy qui était à un autre table en train de faire un devoir. Hermione s'approcha de Cho sans faire trop de bruit et s'assis. Cho vit que Hermione l'avait remarquée et elle rougit légèrement. Hermione ne dit rien... Elles passèrent une bonne partie du temps à la bibliothèque et après elles allèrents dans le dortoir d'Hermione. N'oublions pas qu'elle avait le droit d'inviter du monde qu'une fois par semaine... Draco était déjà là.

"Tien tien tien, Granger arrive enfi avec une amie."

"Attention Malfoy. N'oublie pas le cher petit tableau!"

Draco la regarda avec un air féroce et fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu Cho. Il se leva et alla voir le tableau de pointage. Égalité... "Il faudrait bien que je trouve une manière pour enrager cette sang-de-bourbe, comme ça, je vais pouvoir lui faire faire ce que je veux!" pensa Draco. Il s'en alla avec la feuille des réglements, dans sa chambre, pour trouver une excellente idée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est le tableau et les pointages?!" demanda Cho intriguée.

Hermione la tira jusque dans sa chambre et s'assisa sur son beau lit rouge.

"Nous avons décidé de faire quelques réglements pour que la vie soit un peu plus vivable dans le dortoir. Si quelqu'un ne respecte pas un réglement il a un crochet à côté de son nom. Si il accumule trois crochets, je vais pouvoir lui demander ce que je veux mais si pour sa part j'ai accumulé trois crochets, c'est le contraire. À date nous sommes à égalité."

Cho resta stupéfaite.

" Tu t'imagines, Hermione, si c'est lui qui gagne? Je n'ose même pas... Tu sais tout ce qu'il pourait te faire..."

"Un accord est un accord. Je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas à me faire perdre un autre point"

Hermione n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr d'elle.

----------

-----Reviews!!!----

**Sabri: **Je ne crois pas moi qu'il faudrait donné un nombre de review.. ce n'est pas corecte en tout cas loll. Mais c'Est quoi ça veut dire rdv?

**lunathelunatique:** Merci =D Voilà la suite!

**shetane: **Pour réponse à ta question, oui il va y avoir bientôt des expliquations pourquoi Notre tit Dray adoré ce lâche lousse en goût vestimentaire =D Merci pour ta review.

**Zeeve Lelula: **Je suis très très mais très contente que tu aimes mon idée et que tu as décidé de faire une histoire qui ressemble à la mienne (tout en disant les disclamer loll =PP) Ça ne me dérange pas pour deux cents! Merci =D

**DebbyHermione: **Des stodes c'est des genres de spikes que tu met un peux partout sur ton linge, sac à dos etc...

**Padmacho: **Lol merci Tu devrais en commencer une histoire si tu dis que tu aimes beaucoup ce couple! loll =PP

**KaoruLabelle: **Merci pour le courage, j'en avait besoin ;)

**Alba: **Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer =D

**Megane Malfoye:** Merci de t'être inscrit et de dire que mon chapitre était bien =D

Voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre. J'espère bien que vous êtes content pareil. Merci de me laisser un petit review et n'hésitez pas à visiter mon chtit site: **Un Fanlisting de Hermione/Draco! Inscrivez vous!: Http:www . geocities . com / bedifferenthp** (Sans tous les espaces)!

**_--Sandra--_**


	7. Des explications

Voici un nouveau chapitre... Bla bla bla habituelle, rien ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Si quelqu'un voudrait corriger mes chapitres, je serais très heureuse =D Merci !

**Chapitre 6: Des explications.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Cho était repartit dans son dortoir de Serdaigle. Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller commencer son devoir de métamorphose. Elle vit Draco allongé sur le divan avec un gros bouquin devant les yeux. Hermione fit mine de rien voir mais Draco se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu sais il est quelle heure? » demanda Draco avec un large sourir en brandissant la feuille des réglements.

"L'heure des insultes, je le sais, mais désolé, j'aurais bien voulu t'envoyer balader mais pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. N'oublie pas que nous devons finir le devoir de métamorphose pour après demain."

Draco roula des yeux. Toujours en train de faire ses devoirs...

"Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. C'est enfin l'heure où je peux t'insulter. Je ne manquerais pas ça. Tu sais, cette fille là que tu as emporté tout à l'heure dans la salle commune? Ce n'est pas la fille qui a trompé son mec?"

Hermione alla vers le petit bureau et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle ouvra tous ses cahiers de métamorphose et commença à écrire.

"Ça ne sert à rien de m'ignorer, Granger! Tu le sais très bien que je vais réussi à te faire pogner les nerfs. Maintenant tu te promènes avec des "pute".. À ta place j'aurais honte. J'en reviens pas de toi. Je ne croyais pas te voir décendre si bas. Bon d'accord, C'est vrai, Tu es une sang-de-bourbe et déjà là, ça ne devrait jamais exister. On devrait tous les renvoyer de Poudlard. Pire, on devrait tous les tuer!" Draco eu un rire diabolique.

"Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tes parents font pour t'avoir. Eux aussi sont moldu mais franchement, une fille comme toi qui est un gros fardeau pour eux..."

Hermione sentait des larmes monter.

"Mais toi Malfoy, qui te crois si bon, L'autre fois j'ai bien pu entendre que ta famille aussi n'étais pas très très fière de toi. Non, dit Hermione en faisant mine de réfléchire, pas qu'il n'était pas très fière de toi, qu'ils avaient vraiment le goût que tu disaparaisse! Ne croit pas que la beuglante que tu as ressu à passé innapercu. Draconichou à ses parents les a désobéi... C'est dommage... En revenant pour Noël, il va recevoir une bonne corection, dit Hermione avec une petite voie toute Égue. Ben bon pour toi! cria Hermione."

Malfoy fulminait. Hermione a bien vu qu'elle a touché un point semsible. Elle était fière d'elle.

"Tu ne sais même pas pour quelle raison ils m'ont envoyé cette beuglante. C'est une raison très personnelle. De toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas. "

Draco sortit de la pièce en trombe. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait été un peu trop fort mais elle s'en fichait. Depuis tous les années qu'il lui faisait subir... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle a enfin trouvé le point semsible de Malfoy, sa famille.

"Je me demande pourquoi ses parents l'ont engueulé..." Pour toute réponse, Hermione alla décidé de faire un petit tour dans la chambre de Draco à la recherche d'indices. Elle commença par fouiller sa valise. Il n'y avait rien. Puis dans le bureau de travail. Rien non plus. Ensuit dans la pettie table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il y avait une pile d'enveloppe marqué avec de l'encre verte. Hermione les prit et en ouvrit une. Ça venait de sa mère.

"Cher Draco,

Nous avons bien reçu ta dernière lettre. Ton père n'est pas très content. Il est en train de te faire une beuglante. Tu vas la recevoir demain, je crois. Moi, je suis très fière de ta dessision. Je suis d'accord de l'idée que Lucius, ton père, son un Mangemort mais..."

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Draco Venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et surprit Hermione en train de fouiller dans ses choses.

"Maintenant tu fouilles dans mes choses, Granger? Tu sais que ça, sa récolte un joli petit crochet! Une chance que j'ai oubliée mon paquet de cigarette dans ma chambre! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste? D'autre chose pour m'insulter encore plus? De toute manière, je m'en fiche. Grâce à toi, je peux te faire ce que je veux! Et crois moi que j'y ai déjà pensé. Tu as le choix entre trois choses: Courir toute nue dans la grande salle pendant la soirée d'Halloween, t'envoyer une beuglante en disant que tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe ou bien tu porte un joli macaron écrit: Abat les sang-de-bourbe et avec une cible dans le dos pour que le monde puisse te tirer dessus. Je voudrais savoir la réponse demain soir, je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Ah qu'il est gentil le jolie petit Draco!"

Hermione était desespéré. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle fourat la lettre de Mme.Malfoy dans ses poches sans que Malfoy le voit, rangea les choses et alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot à Draco. Elle avait honte... C'est elle qui a eu les trois premiers crochets, ce n'est pas possible. En plus, au début de l'année. Elle se mit en pyjamas et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se reveilla de bonne heure. Elle se leva, se prépara et descenda dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit un bon livre de ses poches pour commencer à lire mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle. C'était Cho. Hermione lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa table vu qu'il n'y avait personne.

"Bonjour, dit Cho"

"Bien dormit?"

"Oui"

"Je dois te demander de quoi, dit Hermione en repenssant à les 3 choix de Draco. Hier soir, je me suis disputer avec Malfoy, pour faire changement, et j'ai réussi à lui toucher un point sensible. C'est sa famille. Je lui ai parlé de la beuglante qu'il a reçu. Il c'est toute suite faché et il est parti. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur cette beuglante et j'ai été fouiller dans sa chambre. J'ai trouvé une lettre très interessante venant de sa mère mais je n'ai pas réussi à toute la lire car Malfoy est revenu chercher de quoi sa chambre et il m'a surprise en train de fouiller dans ses choses. Et ça, sa ma valu un autre crochet et maintenant, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Malfoy... Les m'a donné trois choix"

"Au moins il est gentil, il t'a donné trois choix" dit Cho

"Oui mais attend de voir les trois choix: Soit courir toute nue dans la Grande Salle pendant la soirée d'Halloween, Je m'envoi une beuglante en disant que je suis une sale sang-de-bourbe ou je porte un macaron écrit: Abat les sang-de-bourbe avec une cible dans le dos pour que le monde puisse me lancer des choses.... Je ne sais pas trop lequel choisir. Il me laisse jusqu'à ce soir. C'est quoi toi tu prendrais?"

"Celuis avec le macaron. Ça t'umilie mais beaucoup moins que les deux autres."

"D'accord. Ah oui, j'ai encore la lettre dans mes poches."

Hermione sortit la lettre qu'elle avait commencé à lire la veille avant qu'elle soit déranger.

"mais je n'ai jamais voulu que mon fils fasse la même chose. Lucius fait cela pour gagner sa vie, sinon, on serait sûrement dans la rue mais je sais que toi tu es capable de gagner ta vie, tu es assez intelligent. Je suis très contente mais je sais que maintenant tu es en danger..."

Hermione et Cho ne put continuer à lire la lettre car plusieurs élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, dont Harry et Ron.

**Ellisia:** Voilàa la suite! De rien loll =PP

**Noika**: Waahh combien de chapitre par mois? Mon dieu de Mon dieu. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ça dépend. Des fois je suis partit sur des bosse d'écrire, quand j'ai de l'inspiration. Des fois un par mois ou deux et sa peu attendre 3 mois avant d'écrire un autre chapitre.

**Stef**: Merci pour tes encouragement, ça ma aidée =D

**DJAM du 92**: Oui oui mon site est prêt ça fait longtemps. Tu peux y aller. Enlèbe juste les espaces. Merci pour la review =D

**Kam-Livy**: Voilà Je viens de te sauver la vie! Tu m'en dois une maintenant ;)

**Shetane:** Nanon, Cho ne jout pas la comédie. Je ne suis pas une auteur comme cela loll =PP Elle a un tit rôle important qui va venir plus tard, je ne l'ai pas intégré pour rien =D

**Seeva Lelula**: Cher Seeva lolll J,ai vraiment hâte de lire ton histoire. Met les sur Fanfiction et vite!!!=P

**Kaorulabelle**: Merci =D

Fin d'un autre chapitre. Waahhh je suis tellement en feu. Deux chapitre dans quasiment une semaine. Je fais de la fièvre. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous en pensez mais je crois qu'il est pas si pire... Je met un peu d'intrigue mais je crois bien que vous avez deviné. J'espère que je vais réussir à écrire un prochain chapitre bientôt! =D Gros bisou

Sandra


	8. Suisje si moche?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de Be different ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Je remerci ma betalerctrice : Lady C ! Voici le chapitre :

Chapitre 7 : Suis-je si moche ?

La journée passa très rapidement pour Hermione. Ils avaient beaucoup de boulot pour un mois de septembre. En métamorphose, elle réussit, comme à son habitude, à changer une théière en panier à fruits. Le professeur était très surpris et lui accorda 20 points pour Gryffondor. Ensuite, c'était le cours de Potion. Hermione n'eut aucune difficulté à faire sa potion repousse cheveux mais Draco ne cessait pas de la regarder en lui jetant des regards chargés d'éclairs. Il devait vraiment être fâché pour ne rien dire mais fulminait tout seul dans son coin. Après son dernier cours, celui de botanique, la cloche sonna et tout le monde alla dans la grande salle pour le souper.

Ils mangèrent très calmement jusqu'à temps que Ron posa une question à Hermione.

-Hermione, c'est quoi la lettre que tu as caché hier quand on est arrivé?

Hermione essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse...

-C'est une lettre..., essaya d'argumenter rapidement Hermione, Une lettre d'un de mes admirateurs secrets.

"J'aurais pu trouver mieux, pensa Hermione. Maintenant ils vont rire de moi..."

-Un de TES admirateurs, s'écria Ron entre deux fous rires. Depuis quand?

Hermione parut offensée.

-On dirait que ça te dérange que quelqu'un m'aime. Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard?

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste drôle... Comme si toi tu pouvais avoir des admirateurs secrets, rigola Ron.

-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez féminine? Tu sauras que j'ai changé cette année juste pour que les garçons me remarquent un petit peu plus !!! , s'écria Hermione.

-Pour te faire remarquer, tu te fais remarquer mais avec cette tenue là ...- Ron regarda de la tête aux pieds Hermione- je crois plutôt qu'ils te pensent dingue.

Hermione eut une envie soudaine d'étrangler Ron. Comment osait-il?

-Tu n'es pas bien mieux, Ronald Weasley !!! Avec le peu d'argent que vous avez, votre famille... Vous n'avez pas grand-chose à vous acheter...

Hermione resta bouche bée. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça? Elle se plaqua une main devant sa bouche et dit un petit: Ho mon dieu! Le rouquin la regarda avec des grands yeux comme pour voir si elle n'était pas possédée. Harry, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent, regarda Hermione de la même manière que Ron et dit:

- Je crois que le fait d'être souvent avec Malefoy te monte à la tête, Hermione, dit Harry, brusquement.

Maintenant, Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Juste que... Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être comme les autres et qu'on me regarde... comme les autres, sanglota-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva en trombe en renversant sur son passage l'assiette de Ron sur Harry. Harry poussa un juron et regarda Hermione avec colère. Sans dire un mot, Hermione se précipita hors de la Grand Salle." De l'air me ferait un peu de bien, pensa Hermione" Elle se dirigea maintenant dans le parc pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. La jeune brune alla rejoindre son arbre habituel mais il était déjà occupé. Draco Malefoy y était déjà. Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco poussa une exclamation et fit tomber sa cigarette. Il avait les yeux fermés et n'avait pas vu Hermione arriver.

-Encore toi? Comme on se retrouve...

-Ouais... dit simplement Hermione

Il eut un grand silence indéterminé pendant lequel seul le bruit des petites vagues se faisant bercer dans le lac par le vent...

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis si moche que ça pour que je n'ai aucun petit ami? demanda Hermione en regardant les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître une à une.

La question surprit autant Draco que Hermione elle-même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question -là à lui... Hermione savait très bien qu'elle serait la réponse de Malefoy...

Draco, un peu mal à l'aise, ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Il ne savait même pas si la question était pour lui ou bien simplement qu'Hermione s'était parlé à voix haute? Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des étoiles. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il prit une "puff" de sa cigarette et regarda le ciel à son tour.

Pour Hermione, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre... Cette simple question l'avait mise à l'envers. Elle se maudit intérieurement en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser cette question-là. Il devait la prendre pour la pire espèce d'imbécile qui existait (même si pour lui elle était déjà imbécile...). Hermione parut surprise que Malefoy ne fasse aucun commentaire. Elle décida alors de se coucher complètement pour mieux observer les étoiles. Avec bonheur, elle vit une étoile filante passer dans le ciel. Elle fit un voeu: Je souhaite que quelqu'un me remarque enfin... Elle regarda Malefoy. Il semblait que lui aussi avait fait un voeu car il venait juste d'ouvrir ses yeux.

-Tu as sûrement des problèmes si tu te poses cette question-là, Granger.

Hermine ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Malefoy avait raison. Bien sûr, elle savait que plusieurs gars la dévoraient des yeux mais ils voudraient juste l'avoir dans leur lit. Hermione voulait trouver un garçon qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit soudain Malefoy d'une voix calme, interrompant le silence.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-De la lettre que tu as dans tes poches. Je t'ai vu la prendre.

Hermione avait complètement oublié la lettre qu'elle avait volée dans le bureau de Malefoy la veille. Draco était toujours aussi calme, ce qui embêta Hermione.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, toi? demanda Hermione en se levant et en se retournant vers Malefoy.

Il soupira, éteignit sa cigarette et se leva. Il s'en allait maintenant vers le château.

-Mais attends, la lettre! , cria Hermione.

Elle l'entendit lui dire dans un écho: Garde-là, j'en ai plus besoin.


	9. L'ancienne et la nouvelle moi

Hooo! Sa fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre? Un méchant bout! Voilà un autre chapitre assez rempli!

Chapitre 8

Le nouveau et l'ancien moi

Hermione resta dehors encore un peu. Draco parraissait si bizarre… Si tranquille.. Pourtant, dans le cours d'aujourd'hui, en la regardant, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la tuer. Sûrement que, prendre de l ' « air » avec sa cigarette le relaxe quelque peu.

Hermione regarda les étoiles. Comment les Centures pouvaient-ils prévenir l'avenir avec les étoiles? Pour elle, c'était un simple néant. Un simple néant rempli de taches blanches qui tournent et tournent… Pourtant c'était tellement merveilleux! On pouvait s'amuser à faire des dessins et aussi, on s'amuse à compter le nombre d'étoiles filantes qu'on voit. Mais tout cela n'est rien. Voir l'avenir dans les étoiles n'a aucun sense. Comment différencer les étoiles? Elles sont toutes pareilles. Soient plus grosses plus petites, ou plus éluminantes ou bien moins brillantes. C'est quoi l'importance l'a dedans? Une étoile, reste une étoile. Elle sert seulement à se faire regarder et aussi à causer la confusion sur le sujet des étoiles.

Si Hermione trouvait ça bidon, pourquoi restait-elle là, à les contempler? Tout cela lui faisait réfléchir et aussi la faisait relaxer. Elle regarda une étoile, spécialement. Elle était haute dans le ciel et brillante. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une teinte de bleue. Est-ce possible? Quelque fois elle disparaissait en dessous d'un nuage. Hermione se surpris de penser que c'était exactement comme le morale de Draco, quelque fois son cœur dévoilait sa vrai nature, comme lorsque l'étoile n'est pas caché par les nuages, et aussi, la plus part du temps, son cœur ne montrait pas sa véritable identité, pareil comme les nuages qui assombri l'étoile brillante. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus voilé. On aurait dit que les sentiments de Draco avait une influence avec le temps. Était-il en colère? Sûrement pas, il était surement couché à cette heure-là.

Hermione n'avait pas someil. Plus qu'elle réfléchissait, plus elle voulait avoir les réponses à ses questions. Mais une réponse était à sa porter de main et elle l'avait oublié. En se tournant de côté, elle sentit la lettre de Draco dans ses poches. Devrait-elle la lire? Ce n'était tout de même pas de ses affaires. Mais si la lire aurait offusqué Draco, il n'aurait certainement pas dit de la garder. Peut-être qu'il croyait qu'elle l'avait déjà lu… Hermione prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains. La tourna, la regarda et la retourna. Elle détestait tellement voir Draco quand il était tout tranquille et sage, comme ce soir. Ça la bouleversait. Hermione ne pensait plus à tout ce que Draco lui avait fait subir mais plutôt à tous les moments où elle semblait importante pour lui, et qu'elle n'était pas la simple sang-de-bourbe habituelle. Harry avait raison. Cotoyer Draco chaque jour la changeait. Mais elle ne croit pas que c'est un changement pour le mal. Simplement un changement où maintenant elle se posait beaucoup plus de questions sur la vie, et sur tous les mystère qu'ils les entouraient. Comme Draco fait souvent. Cela le faisait grandir et il devenait de plus en plus mature. Mais alors pourquoi Draco était-il toujours méchant? Pourquoi a-t-il des sauts d'humeurs, exactement comme les filles? Il y avait quelque chose de caché au fond de lui qu'il le détruisait petit à petit « Sûrement que c'est cela, » pensa Hermione. Peut-être voulait-il essayer de changer aussi? Mais une partie de lui était incapable de se défaire de cette vie si habituelle, Hermione en était persuader. Hermione devait faire quelque chose. Peut-être que cette téorie n'avait aucun sens, mais elle allait le découvrir. Pas en fouillant dans ses choses, mais en le faisant parler petit peu à petit peu. Et aussi en gagnant sa confiance. Cela sera sûrement très dificile mais elle esseyera, quoi que le monde puisse penser.

Il était temps maintenant de rentrer. Le château était vide à cette heure là. Elle ne devait surtout pas se faire voir pas un professeurs ou Rusard. Elle avança petit pas à petit pas. Elle réussissa à rentrer dans son dortoir saint et sauve. Soudainement, elle eu une idée. Elle prit la lettre adressé à Draco, la mit sur la table, pris un autre parchemain et commença à rédiger une lettre.

À la fin, elle eu un petit sourir. Peut-être allait-il comprendre. Elle l'a plaça de manière qu'il puisse le voir et alla émidiatement se coucher. En s'endormant, elle pensa encore aux étoiles qu'elle avait regarder toute la soirée, et s'imagina la figure de Dracon dans le ciel sans nuage.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à l'heure habituelle. Elle était fatiguée car elle avait veillé tard hier soir, à regarder les étoiles. Tous les souvenirs refirent surface dans sa tête. Elle eût un sourire. Hermione se prépara et alla dans sa salle commune. Elle paraissaît vraiment joyeuse. La jeune fille avait vêtu une jupe traditionelle de l'école, mais, étrangement, elle n'avait pas mis la jupe courte qu'elle avait fait au début de l'année, mais ses anciennes qui étaient maintenant pas trop longue car elle avait grandi mais non plus pas trop courte, juste au début de la cuisse. Elle avait attaché sa chemise corectement et avait noué sa cravate à l'habituelle.

Lorsqu'elle a ouvert son garde-robe, une pensée lui veint à l'esprit. La première raison pour laquelle elle avait changée, c'était pour qu'un gars l'aime et l'a remarque. Ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour qu'elle change son physique. C'est sûr qu'elle était un peu plus arrangé, elle plaçait ses cheveux d'une belle façon, une jolie queue de cheval et aussi c'était mis une légère ligne rose au dessus des yeux. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Voilà l'ancienne et la nouvelle Hermione. Elle était très heureuse de se revoir normale. Plus qu'elle réfléchissait, plus qu'elle se disait que l'ancienne était meilleure, et aussi beaucoup plus belle, car elle était très gentille et très intelligente. La beauté, ce n'est pas ce qui conte.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle remarqua la porte de chambre de Draco ouverte. Il était déjà partit. La lettre avait aussi disparue de la table. Mais un autre bout de papier y était. Elle le prit et le déplia.

« Je suis content que tu ne l'ai pas lu. Vient me rejoindre ce soir à notre arbre, à 19h

Draco »

Hermione se souvena de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle avait simplement dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas lue, qu'elle regretait de l'avoir prise. Elle relu le message une deuxième fois. « Notre arbre? ». Hermione était suprise de cette phrase. Il considèrait cette arbre, notre arbre? C'est déjà une début, pensa Hermione. La jeune fille était maintenant plus joyeuse que jamais. Elle avait même le goùt de gambader pour aller à la Grande Salle, mais elle s'apstena.

Son bonheure se dissipa quelque peu quand elle vit Harry et Ron en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Qu'allait-elle leur dire? Elle était tellement désolée pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron. Mais il avait été tellement méchant avec elle! Mais il ne méritait pas de ce faire dire cela. Elle s'approcha d'eux mais ils firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

« Les gars, je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne voulais pas… Ça sorti tout seul, car je me suis sentit beaucoup attaqué par ce que tu as dit, Ron. »

Mais elle voyait qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Elle alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, tout seule, et prit un toast. Elle l'a mangea à peine. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa journée soit déjà gâchée? Elle avait été tellement heureuse pendant un instant. Elle prit quelques bouchées de sa toast et alla toute suite attendre à la porte de la classe du premier cour.

Elle vit passer Draco dans le coridor de droite. Cela la dit sourir. Draco s'en venait par ici. Elle détourna son regarde et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour être sûr qu'il ne l'a verra pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'insulte si il n'était pas de bonne humeure. Encore une fois, Draco était seul, lui aussi, il n'y avait pas ses deux acolites avec lui.

Hermione l'espionna, même si ce n'était pas son intention. Elle vit prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il regarda des deux côtés pour ête sur que personne de le voyait et ouvrir le papier. C'était une lettre, encore. Elle ne savait pas de qui cela venait mais Dracon, en la lisant, avait un petit sourir qui apparaîssait sur ses lèvres. Avait-il une admiratrice secret? Sûrement… Mais pourquoi Draco sourirait-il? Elle remarqua alors que ce n'était pas une lettre mais plutôt une photo. Hermione pu voir une femme au cheveux blond dessus. C'était sûrement sa mère. Elle l'entendit murmurer : « Tu me manques, maman ». Alors Draco était si proche de sa mère? Hermione était très surprise. Plusieurs élèves venaient des autres couloirs. Sûrement que les cours étaient pour commencer. Elle vit Dracon mettre rapidement sa photo dans ses poches. Hermione sortit de son coin un peu plus tard. Et entra dans la salle de classe, la dernière.

Voilà un autre chapitre. Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'inspirations met venu tout d'un coup. (Surtout qu'il est présentement 2h du matin!) Les idées viennent quand je suis fatigué. J'aurais voulu continu mais là, mes yeux fermaient! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Review Please! Venez vous inscrire dans ma fanlisting de Draco et Hermione (voir mon profil!)

Réponse aux reviews

annabanana-the cold :Merci de m'envoir ajouté ) Ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre en ligne mais en voilà un!

JUN ROGUE : Pour le courage, oui j'en ai besoin ;) Merci beaucoup!

zeeve lelula : Toujours aussi fidèle ;) Merci beaucoup!

kam-livy : Merci pour ta review

dragonia : Je ne parle pas encore de ce que Hermione doit faire dans ce chapitre… Plus tard!

Elissia : Pour le vœux de Draco, vous allez voir ;)

Slydawn : Et bien voilà la suite )

lilouthephoenix : Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit message !

LadyC : Hi hi! Merci à toi!

shetane : Pour savor son choix, dans le prochain chapitre sûrement!


	10. La cible

La cible

Le cours de potion venait de commencer et Hermione pensa qu'il ne finira pas aussitôt. Ils devaient préparer une nouvelle potion, un antidote contre la toux, en équipe de deux. Malheureusement, Hermione devait se placer seule. Hermione avait un pincement au cours lorsqu'elle entendit Harry et Ron rire dans son dos. Les fait qu'ils étaient en chicane, tous les trois, la bouleversait énormément. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de leur part. ' Mais pour l'instant, ce dit-elle, je dois absolument me consentrer à ma potion'. Mais ce fut très difficile pour la gryffondor. Mise-à-part le fait que ses deux amis ne lui parlaient plus, le rendez-vous de ce soir avec Draco la chamaillait énormément. Elle se demandait à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione prit les pattes de sauterelles et en mis deux dans le chaudron. La couleure de potion vira en un vert émeraude. Elle relisa le livre et s'apperçu que la couleure devait virer en mauve. Hermione essaya de trouver se qu'elle avait fait comme erreures. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les chaudrons des autres élèves. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Draco poser une question au professeur Rogue, qui, celui-ci, la regardait. Elle vit ensuite Draco se retourner et marcher dans sa direction. Puis Draco se plaça devant elle et lui dit avec un sourir malicieux.

-Hier, tu as oublié de me dire quelle décision tu prenait à propos de notre pari. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais un pari est un pari, dit-il avec un sourir.

-Ah ah, très drôle! Je croyais que tu avais oublié. Tu as une bonne mémoire….

-Je ne pourrais jamais oublié quelque chose en ce genre, dit Malfoy. Alors c'est quoi tu prends?

-Je vais prendre les macarons….dit-elle avec rencoeure.

-Très bien, je te prépare ça et ce midi, tout sera prêt!

Puis, Draco repartit s'asseoir avec ses amis. Hermione continua de le regarder pendant une bonne partit du cours. Elle se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison Draco avait-il changer en si peu de temps? Elle croyait que depuis hier, La haine qui s'était trouver entre eux depuis la première année s'était dissiper. Peut-être qu'elle s'était tromper. Draco restera toujours le jeune homme rempli de méchancité. Hermione avait simplement le goût de crier son désespoir. Pourquoi la vie se retournait contre elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela? Elle venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis et voilà que le peut d'espoir qu'elle avait venait de disparaître. Elle l'avouait; être avec Malfoy la rendait heureuse. Mais maintenant, elle avait la certitude que tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Le cours était maintenant terminé. Hermione n'avait plus de cours cette avant-midi. Elle décida de regagner sa chambre. En chemin, elle regarda par la fenêtre du château. Elle remarqua que le ciel était voilé. ' Le ciel est pareil comme l'humeur de malfoy' ce dit-elle à voix basse. En parlant du loup, Malfoy passant devant elle avec ses trois amis. Pansy minodait; ' Où était tu ce matin? Je te cherchais partout!' À cette instant précis, Draco se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Celle-ci était sur d'Avoir vu passer une expression de désespoire dans ses yeux. La petite flâme qui s'était éteint au fond d'elle venait de se rallumer. Elle lui fît son plus beaus sourire et celui-ci se retourna sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Pansy continua de lui parler; 'Tu sais que depuis plus d'un mois nous te voyons plus le soir?'

Hermione regagna sa chambre avec un large sourire. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi Draco voulait absolument faire ce pari. Mais peut importait pour Hermione. Ce n'était qu'un pari stupide. Hermione ouvrit un bon bouquin quand tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Cho Chang qui venait lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait pas de cours cette avant-midi.

Depuis les rumeurs qui avaient circulées à propos de Cho Chang, Hermione la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait y faire confiance. Hermione décida de lui faire part de sa soirée d'hier avec Malfoy. Cho Chang paru un petit peu surprise.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire confiance à Malfoy? Nous parlons du même Malfoy au moins, demanda son amie.

-Oui oui! Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je suis sûr et certaine que je peus lui faire confiance.

-Mais il veut quand même que vous fassiez le pari! Ce n'est pas normale. S'il tennait vraiment à toi, je crois qu'il annulerait ce jeu.

Hermione croyait que son amie avait raison. Mais pour une raison inconnue, son cœur continuait à dire qu'elle ne devait pas non plus abandonner Draco, qu'elle devait continuer d'être avec lui et c'est pour cela qu'elle ira ce soir dans le parc. Cho repliqua qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller mais avec l'entêtement de son amie, celle-ci cèda.

-Fait ce que tu veux. Si tu dis que ce garçon mérite ta confiance, je te croit. Mais tu devrais régler un problème avant.

Hermione le savait aussi. Cho Chang lui demanda d'aller parler à Ron et à Harry. Hermione lui expliqua alors que cela ne servait plus à rien. S'ils étaient vraiment ses amis, ils ne l'auraient pas traîter comme cela. Elle se sentit honteuse en repensant à ce qu'elle avait aussi dit à Ron. Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

-Ets-ce que tu vas être avec moi ce midi lorsque je vais me faire lancer toutes sortes d'objets par les serpentard?

-Heum, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir, désolé. J'ai une rencontre avec Dumbledore pour un cours de choix de carrière.

Hermione était vraiment déçu mais elle ne voulait pas se plaindre. Cho Chang s'en alla pour faire ses devoirs dans sa salle commune. Pendant ce temps, Hermione décida d'aller dehor prendre un peu d'air. Depuis ces temps-ci, c'est le seul moyen pour Hermione de se changer les idées. Elle alla s'asseoir à son arbre habituelle. Elle regarda les vagues du lac éclabousser les rochers. Ces vagues l'hypnotisa. C'est à se moment qu'elle vit Draco marcher vers le château avec une boîte rempli de macaron. Le cœur de la jeune fille chavira. Elle redoutait maintenant l'heure du dinner. Mais comme disait Malfoy :'Un Pari est un Pari'.

C'était maintenant leur du dinner et c'est une Hermione rempli de macaron marquer :Abat les sang-de-Bourbe! Qui entra dans la Grande Salle. Une grosse cible rouge était peinturé dans le dos d'hermione. Plusieurs Serpentard jetèrent de la bouffe dans le dos de la jeune Gryffondor. Même quelque-uns en jetèrent dans la figure de celle-ci. Hermione ne bronchan pas et elle alla s'asseoir au bout de la table. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit Ron et Harry s'approcher. Elle pensait qu'enfin ils allaient lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle c'était tromper. Harry et Ron alla derrière elle et lui lancèrent de la bouffe à leur toure. C'était la goûte qui fit déborer le vase d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor se leva en partit directement vers son dortoir. Des larmes perlaient maintenant ses joues rosies. Elle n'aurait jamais crut que leur amitié était vraiment terminé. Elle détestait au plus haut point Harry et Ron. Plus encore que Draco.

Le rest de l'après-midi, Hermione décida de ne pas aller aux cours. Elle commença par aller se laver( les cheveux et après elle prit une bonne douche) et ensuite elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle pleura toute l'après-midi. Elle se demandait pourquoi qu'elle méritait cela? Malheureusement Cho Chang n'était pas la pour la soutenire. Elle était sûrement partit à ses cours et même à cela, elle ne devait pas être au courant de la scène de ce midi.

L'après-midi passa rapidement pour Hermione. Entre plusieurs sanglots, la gryffondor avait tombé endormi. Maintenant il était 6h30. Elle s'étira et puis se leva. Tous les souvenirs du midi revenaient. Elle comprit alors que tout ce qui venait d'arriver était la faute de Malfoy. Si elle ne lui avait pas parler, rien ne cela aurait arrivé. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais addresser la parole à ce Malfoy!

Mais sa promesse ne durera pas longtemps! Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre que lui avait écrit Draco ce matin. Elle devait aller à ce rendez-vous. Elle devait savoir ce que Draco lui voulait. C'est avec Peine et misère que Hermione s'arrangea quelque peu pour aller rejoindre Draco sous leur arbre.

Un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaîrera. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose.. Mais bon…

Jun Rogue: Merci beaucoup ) Voilà la suite ;)

Loommyloon: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ;) Merci

Love-pingo: Merci

Lunder: pour tout savoir, il faudra lire la suite ;)

Bloodymelou: Merci mais pour le look punk, je ne crois pas qu'elle le redeviendra Dsl!

Buzame: Voilà la suite )

Ange d'Iris: Ahhh moi aussi je le vois trop en train de fumer.. surtout avev son air relaxe.. Ahhh! **Rêve**! Merci pour le commentaire )

Pauapu: Je suis contente de voir qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux autres fic. Merci

zeeve lelula: Ahhh C,est simpelemtn une faute de frappe ;) Dsl lool Et disons que je ne me relis pas quand j'ai terminé d'écrire la chapite ;)


	11. Notre Arbre

Bon alors voici le Chapitre 10. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Merci! 

Mme Hermione Malfoy : Arff je sais, je ne suis pas forte forte en français.. Désolé ;)

Jun Rogue : Je suis très contente que tu appréciez mon histoire )

sam malefoy : Merci mille fois pour le review. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront encore plus méchants parce que je perderais peut-être quelques-uns de mes lecteurs ;)

rihanna-malefoy : J'espère que cette suite est bonne pour toi!

Lys : La voilà!

Silvebarde : Merci pour ce commentaire très Instructif mais malheureusement pour toi, ou heuresement pour d'autres, j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic. Je crois pas qu'elle soit si pourite que cela!

Love-pingo : C'est vrai que c'est méchant hein! Loll

Me : Voilà! Et merci

Moony's wife :Voilà enfin le Hermione/Draco qui se développe encore plus!

* * *

Chapitre 10 Notre Arbre 

Hermione avança lentement dans les corridors sombre de l'école Poudlard. La nuit avait maintenant tombé et l'astre blanche avait fait son apparation. Hermione arrêta quelque fois sur le bord de la fenêtre sans vitre pour regarder cette lune qui braillait comme un diamand. Quelques nuages l'entouraient pour lui faire un halo lumineux. Hermione regarda la grande cours submergé d'ombre incconu qui dansait avec le vent. La jeune fille regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle devrait maintenant reprendre chemin. Son rendez-vous n'était peut-être pas fixé pour une heure mais elle savait que bientôt il partirait.Croyant que la chance était avec elle, elle n'avait rencontré personne pour l'instant. Traînant ses pieds sur le plancher froid, Elle remarqua deux ombres se dessiner dans le corridor de droit. Par pure réflexe, elle se cacha derrière une des statuts de Sorciers célèbres. Elle entendit des voix d'homme et des pas venir vers elle.

«Vos croyez vraiment? En êtes-vous certain? »

« Sûr à 100. Il m'a envoyé une lettre. »

« C'est très étonnant de sa part. Il doit sûrement être dans son dortoir présentement. Demain vous allez pouvoir le voir. »

Hermione ne put entendre le reste de la conversation. Et Malheureusement, elle ne put remarquer qui était les deux hommes qui marchaient dans le couloir. La seule personne qu'elle put identifier, c'est son proffeseur de Potion. Seulement lui pouvait avoir uen voix pareille. Elle regarda sa montre de nouveau et se dirigea rapidement vers l,extérieur pour éviter de croiser ces deux monsieurs. Elle aurait eu de sacré problème si elle serait fait remarqué, surtout par son professeur de potion.

Hermione fut très surprise de voire que Draco n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il déjà partit car elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se rendre ou simplement qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intantion de venir.

Hermione se dirigea vers son arbre et pris une grande bouffée d'air frai. Elle se crut très idiote d'avoir pensé que peut-être elle et Draco auraient pu s'entendre. Quelques larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joue rosit par le froid du soir. Elle n'avait plus rien présentement, plus d'ami, plus de vie. Ses amis comptaient plus que tout au monde dans sa vie. Elle avait tout fichu en l'air simplement pour Malfoy. Elle avait été trop stupide.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Peut-être était-ce Rogue et l'inconnu. Heureusement, ce n'était que Malfoy qui revenait de la forêt. Draco remarqua qu'Hermione avait pleurer. Ne sachant quoi faire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et s'alluma une cigarette. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant environ 10 longues minutes qu'Hermione ne supporta. Elle Parla la première, d'une voix percente;

« Où étais-tu? »

« Simplement dans la forêt »

« Pour quelle raison? »

« Faire un tour avant que tu arrive »

« Qu'es-tu allé faire? »

« C'est bientôt fini l'Enquête? »

Hermione le regarda avec ses grands yeux brun et fondi en larme. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne comprenait plus. Elle voulait rien savoir. Elle accota sa tête sur l'arbre et continua de pleurer silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi embarassante. Il etteignit alors sa cigarette et lui demanda; « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Hermion ne répondit-pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi vulnérable. Elle se retourna et commença à jouer avec les feuilles tombées des arbres. Hermione reprit son sang-froid et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

« As-tu eu des amantes? »1

« J'en ai eu »

« Les as-tu aimé? »

« De tout mon cœur »

« Crois-tu qu'il y ai un homme qui puisse qu'aimer une seule femme? »

« Oui, il y en a… »

« Et, toi? Ferrais-tu partit de ses gens là? »

« Je ne crois pas »

« Et si je dirais que je t'aimerais et que c'est réciproque, t'aurais un amant? »

« Fort probable »

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferais à ce moment? »

« Tu irais voir un amant, à ton tour »  
« Qu'est-ce que je ferais lorsque mon amant ne voudra plus de moi? » demanda une Hermione aux yeux rempli de larmes

« Tu en prendera un autre! » Répondit Draco, médusé.

Hermione ne posa plus de question. Elle avait mis tout espoir dans Draco. Elle aurait espéré qu'il lui réponde autrement. Elle sait maintenant la vérité, même si elle s'en doutait.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions, Hermione? »

« Parce que j'aurais cru que tu n'étais pas celui que tu disais être, que tu étais un homme bon et parfait. Je ne me suis pas trompé complètement. Je te connais plus de jour en jour et tu me donne espoir. Espoir d'un jour te connaître comme tu es, de voir à quel point tu peux faire plaisir à un femme. Je ne te crois pas en disant tout cela. Je ne te crois pas parce que, au fond de toi, tu as simplement peur d'aimer. D'aimer une personne au plus profond de ton cœur. Une personne en qui tu aura confiance, en qui tu pourra vivre toute ta vie. La vie, ce n'est pas simplement de fuir. Tu n'as jamais pu connaître l'amour intence, et c'est ce qui te masque. Je t'ai découvert quand tu me répondais. Tu ne peux plus te cacher. Tu es un homme bien, Draco. Il faut que tu t'en rends compte! Tu es l'homme que tous les filles rêves! Mais tu ne fais que fuir… »

Draco regardait maintenant les astres. Une expression de surprise mélangé de dégoût apparu dans la figure blanche de Draco.

« Je sais Draco que ça ne doit surement pas te faire plaisir que je te dise ça. Mais Je veux que tu sache que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu peux compter sur moi n'important quand! Je suis maintenant présente dans ta vie et tu ne peux le nier. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de me faire confiance. »

« As-tu eu des amants? » demanda Draco, à son tour, en continuant de regardé les étoiles brillantes.

« De quoi tu parle? » demanda Hermione complètement perdu.

« As-tu eu des amants? » redemanda pour la deuxième fois Draco, sérieusement.

« J'en ai eu » répondu celle-ci, à contre-cœur.

« Les as-tu aimé? »

« Pourquoi me posé ses questions? Nous parlons de toi, présentement! »paniqua Hermione.

« Les as-tu aimé? » demanda Draco, en haussant la voix .

« De tout mon cœur » répéta Hermione, en baissant les yeux.

« Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas-ci » répondit le blond en se retournant pour regarder Hermione.

Draco s'approcha tranquillement d'une Hermione quelque peu énèrvé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait donné un résultat pareil. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Des lèvres douces et chaleureuses. Elle ferma ses yeux pour sentir encore plus cette sentation. Pour la première-fois, elle se croyait au paradis. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un ange devant elle. Un ange au cheveux blond avec des yeux gris profond. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Si je disait que je t'aimais, tu me croirais? » Demanda celui-çi

« devrais-je? » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Pour simple réponse, il se pencha de nouveau pour lui donner un baiser furtif avant de se lever et se diriger vers le château mainenant sombre.

* * *

1-Tiré de la pièce de Théatre de George Feydeay; One ne Badine pas avec l'amour.

Bon alors voilà! J'ai d'autres idées pour la suite mais je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer d'écrire. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. J'ai bien aimé introduire la pièce de George dans mon texte ;)

Sandra


	12. la marque

Voici maintenant le 11ième chapitre de BeDifferent. J'avoue que celui-ci est un de mes préférés. Quelque peu d'action mais le meilleur reste à venir!

rihanna-malefoy : Voilà la suite!

Annick : J'espère que je ne suis pas trop sauvage car c'est la première fois de ma vie que je publie un chapitre aussi rapidement ;)

memyselfandix : Ahh merci beaucoup! Ça ne me dérange pas de t'avertir mais si tu poste un review, tu n'as qu'à clicker aussi sur story alert et chaque fois que je vais publier un chapitre, tu recevera un e-mail.

Love-pingo : M'a faire un résumé la prochaine fois

Seeker : C'était justement mon but que vous vous retrouver dans la peau d'hermione ) Et oui je vis au Québec.

Loommyloon : Voilà la suite! Et merci

* * *

Chapitre 11; La marque

Hermione resta à l'exterieur pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes. Elle était très perdu. Cette pauvre jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cela lui arrivera. La vrai raison de son malaise c'est qu'au font d'elle, Hermione voulait seulement aider Draco… Aider comme ami. Mais lui il avait sûrement interprété cela d'une autre manière. C'est sûr qu'Hermione ne le détestait pas, au contraire, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Surtout qu'elle vient tout juste de perdre ses amis. Draco était charmand, gentil qu'en il voulait et même à l'écoute… Hermione se disait qu'elle n'était pas prête toute suite à vivre uen aventure avec lui. Peut-être même que celui-ci s'était moqué d'elle.

Hermione se leva tranquillement et commença à marcher autour du lac de Poudlard. Une idée lui vint en tête. Une bonne baignade nel ui ferait pas de mal. Elle se déshabilla, en gardant seulement sa brassière et ses caleçon et sauta dans l'eau frais. Elle fit plusieurs longueurs du lac pour se dégourdille, pui, elle se coucha sur le dos pour que ses pensés continussent de vaguer sur Draco.

Hermione savait très bien que Draco était un homme mystérieux. C'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui. Lorsqu'elle reviendra dans leur salle commune, comment devra-t-elle réagir? Elle sortit de l'eau et remis rapidement ses vêtements. Elle couru vers le château car le vent la fit frissoner plusieurs foid, ses vêtements étaient toutes trempés.

Plus personnes ne flânaient dans les corridors de l'école sombre. Hermione marcha rapidement pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Heurement, elle ne rencontrera personne dans son chemin. Elle pressa le pas lorsqu'elle vit une ombre derrière une statuette, craignant que c'était miss.Teigne.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle vit que Draco était déjà couché. Elle enfila rapidement un pyajama bien chaud et alla se coucher dans son lit douillait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était déjà en train de rêver du Draco qui nageait dans un lac bleau comme le ciel.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est que Draco n'était pas encore coucher. Il était accoté près de la fenêtre, en regardant le lac de Poudlard où il avait vu une jolie femme nager avec grâce.

--

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se reveilla avec les idées embrouillées. Ses pensés se bousculaires encore et quelques informations de la veilles lui revenèrent. Elle se leva difficilement et sa tête lui faisait très male. Elle pris ce qu'elle avait besoin pour la douche et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux. Par mal chance, elle réalisa que Draco était à moitié nu, devant elle.

Draco se dépêcha d'aller enfiller des vêtements qui étaient près de la douche. Malheureusement, ce fut trop tard. Hermione s'approcha de Draco en le regardant d'un air étrange. Draco ne bougea plus et il se dressit comme un bâton. Il ne pouvait plus reculler, ça ne servait à rien. Hermion s'avança d'un pas retissant vers Draco. Son regarda bougeait des yexu et du bras du jeune homme. Des larmes envahis les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle prit le bras de Draco silencieusement et le regarda d'un air appeuré. Après avoir pris une très grande respirations, elle murmura difficilement;

« Pourquoi Draco? Pourquoi?

Il repoussa légèrement son bras de la main d'Hermione. Il n'osait pas regarder Hermione en face. Il avait hônte et il aurait voulu disparaître comme un fantome sait faire. Une larme perla le coin des yeux de Draco. Hermione se décida de lever les yeux pour voir le visage de Draco. Elle le vit apperé et désespéré comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle reprit son bras et passa sa main sur cette marque qui avait souillé sa belle beau.

« Depuis quand? Elle est toute fraîche encore » dit Hermione, qui avair reprit son sang-froid et qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

« Cette nuit. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Je suis sûr que tu pense que je suis un lâche mais je n'avais pas le choix. » dit-il, désespéré.

Hermione eut pitié de lui. Il semblait à un chien qui venait de se faire gronder par son maître. Hermione le donna son linge et se retourna pour que Draco ait un peu d'intimité. Elle le reprit par els bras et le traîna jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assoyèrent tous les deux et se regardaient pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, Draco laissa échapper toutes les larmes qui restaients prises dans ses yeux depuis plusieurs semaines, même mois. Hermione essaya de le consoler le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait absoluement savoir ce qui était arrivé, et pourquoi Draco venait de rejoindre le clan des Mangemorts.

Draco se releva difficilement et regarda Hermione. Sans que celle-ci aie posé de questions, il lui répondit;

« C'est mon père, il est venu me chercher cette nuit. Il a sut que je ne voulais pas devenir un de ses siens. Il m'a obligé, et voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui, un criminel! »

« Non Draco, tu n'es pas un criminel. Tu n'as pas tuer et tu sais qu'au fond de toi tu es un homme bien, que tu ne réussiras jamais à tuer. »

« Mon père va venir me cherche ce soir pour que j'arrête l'école et que je vienne avec lui pour en apprendre plus sur la magie noir. J'ai bien voulu lui dire que je n'irais pas mais il ne m'écoutait pas. »

Hermione commença à réfléchir à une manière de sortir Draco de ce mauvais pétrain.Une idée lui vint à son esprit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la mailleure mais ça aiderait beaucoup de gens. Hermione se leva et regarda Draco.

« Tu sais que je t'ai dit que je serais toujours lè pour toi! »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire! » Mais Hermione déboula les escaliers deux par deux.

Avant que celle-ci franchise la porte, elle cria à Draco : « Je reviens très bientôt, reste-ici. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à tes cours! Et ne bouge surtout pas! »

« Hermione! Tu es encore en Pyjama! »

Draco était maintenant tout mélangé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione avait comme idée mais il savait que cette idée ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure.

---

Hermione courait dans les longs couloir fronds de Poudlard. Les gens la regardait bizarrement mais elle ne s'en souciait guers. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à temps qu'elle arrive devant une gargouille. Elle dit le mot de passe (NR : elle le connaît car c'est la prefect en chef alors elle doit savoir le mot de passe du directeur…. Bon ok.. c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pourquoi elle aurait le mot de passe lol) et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Elle cogna trois coups fort sur la porte en bois. Dumbledore demanda à Hermione d'entrer. Une fois entrée à l'intérieur Hermione cria;

« Dumbledore! J'ai urgence! Je dois devenir une Mangemort! »


	13. L'enfer

Dumbledore regarda Hermione incrédule. Le maître lui demanda de venir s'asseoire devant lui dans un des fauteuils rouges et comfortables. Hermione s'exécuta sans broncher. Son cœur batatit à toute allure. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait ni ce qu'elle faisait.

« Miss. Granger, expliquez-moi… »

« Je veux devenir une mangemort…. Ou plutôt je dois en devenir une. »

« Pourquoi? Est-ce à propos de Draco? »

« Comment le savez-vous? » demanda une Hermione perdue.

« J'ai vu son père ce matin.. Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps. »

« Et nous n'avez même pas rien fait? Même pas bouger le petit doight? C'est quoi cette histoire? Vous n'avez même pas essayé de l'en empêcher !» s'écria Hermione.

« Calmez-vous, Miss Granger »

« Calmer? ME CALMER? Mais vous êtes malade! Dracco est marqué à la vie et risque de tout perdre et vous me demander de me calmer! Une vie est en jeu, Dumbledore! »

Hermione ce leva et fit les cents pas dans le bureau du Directeur. Tout crainte et politesse c'était volatilisé.

« J'ai essayé de lui en empêcher. Je lui ai envoyé Severus pour qu'il lui en désuade mais on dirait bien que ça na pas fonctionner. »

Hermione regarda son directeur les deux yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous rigolé! Vous n'avez quand même pas envoyé Rogue! » Hermioen ectala d'un rire sonore.  
« Professeur Rogue, Hermione » rectifia Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, Albus, vous avez eu de très bonne idée dans votre vie mais celle-là est la plus pourite que je n'ai jamais entendu. »

Hermione se demandait comment son directeur pouvait rester aussi calme dans une situation pareille.

« Je les ai entendu parler, hier soir. Et Rogue ne semblait pas contredire l'idée de leur maître de prendre Draco comme Mangemort. »

« Vous avez sûrement mal entendu… »

« Oui… bien sûr… et vous allez me dire que si je vais me coucher, demain, lorsque je me reveillerai, je me rendera compte que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Je ne suis pas idiote et vous le savez! »

Hermione balaya l'air de sa main.

« Peu importe maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu. «

Hermione se calma et alla se rasseoire devant Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez d'en doute savoir pourquoi je veux devenir une Mangemort. Simplement parce que je veux rester avec Draco. Je dois l'aider et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé et le temps est compté! En plus, vous ne pouvez pas refuser puisque c'est de vorte faute si Draco est devenu l'un des leurs. Si vous voulez, je pourrais même être une espione et tout vous rapporter. »expliqua Hermione.

« Même si je ne sais pas si vous le méritez » pensa celle-ci.

« Faite ce que vous voulez. Mais vous savez que s'ils vous découvrent, vous metterez votre vie et celle de Draco en danger. »

« Je le sais mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas laisser Draco tout seul dans ce monde infernal. »

Hermione s'était calmé quelque peu.

« Mais je dois vous demander qu'une chose, professeur Dumbledore. Promettez-moi que vous n'aller rien dire à Rogue. Je veux qu'il croie que je suis réelement un mangemort. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

Hermione lui coupa la parole.

« Vous devez me le promettre! Sinon vous me reverais plus jamais! » Hermione parla maintenant avec agresivité. « Imaginez si j'ai raison à propos de Rogue, s'il n'est pas du bon côté et que vous dire que je joue seulement un petit jeu pour aider Malfoy, il ira parler à son maître pour lui dire et je suis cuite! C'est par simple précotion. Alors sûrement que Rogue ira vous voir pour vous demander si c'est normale que je suis devenu une Mangemort. Tu parraîtrera surpris et tu lui diras que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Dumbledore regarda son élève avec attention.

« Très bien Miss. Granger, je vous le promet. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« Est-ce que Lucius est encore ici? » demanda Hermione

« Oui, il est également en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle. »

Hermione se leva brusquement pour aller voir Lucius.

« Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous allez regreter, Miss. Granger »

« Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant… »

Hermione partit sans que Dumbledore ne puisse placer un mot. Elle entra en tromble dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour la regarder. Hermione alla à la table des professeurs où le père de draco mangeait tranquillement en parlant avec Rogue. Lucius leva la tête lorsqu'Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Oui? » dit Lucius avec un sourir méchant.

« Il faut que je vous parle en privée »

« Pour qu'elle raison? » questionna Rogue

« Ais-je l'air d'avoir les yeux croches? Je ne vous parler pas voyons! » Hermione aussa les sourcils

Malfoy se leva pour rejoindre Hermione dans la salle des trophés désèrtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, salle sang-de-bourbe? »

« Je veux servir votre maître. Je veux devenir une Mangemort. »

Malfoy commença à rire à gorge déployé

« Tu rigoles j'espère. »

Lucius arrêta de rire lorsque celle-ci semblait sérieuse.

« Pourquoi vous voudriez-vous devenir l'une des nôtres? »

Hermione réfléchissa à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

« Car Harry Potter m'a brisé le coeur. Depuis ce temps, j'ai constaté que c'était un sale cretin et qu'il ne réussirai jamais à battre Voldemort. Surtout sans moi. Je suis beaucou plus intelligente que lui… »

« Ah… J'aime bien les femmes arrogantes. Bon je vais en parler avec mon maître. Je t'envoyerai une lettre pour te répondre. Bon je dois te laisser. »

Sans dire un mot, celui-ci quitta la pièce. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devrait sauter de joie ou s'inquieter. Une peur l'envahie. Elle sortir de la salle en courant. Draco était sûrement en train de l'entendre encore dans la salle commune. En entrant dans la sallec ommune, Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'elle était vide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Peut-être que son père était venu chercher Draco plus tôt. Hermione fit le tour de l'appartement. Rien. Aucune lettre, Rien! Peut-être est-il parti faire un tour dehors… Hermione alla courir jusque dehors. Son cœur se calma lorsqu'elle vit une petite lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre, comme un tison. Draco était assis à leur arbre, les yeux fermés, en train de fumer une cigarette. Hermione s'approcha sévèrement de Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux tranquillement.

« Pourquoi tu t'ais sauvé comme ça? » s'inquiéta Hermione

« J'étoufais à l'intérieur, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air. »

« C'est vrai qu'avec un cigarette à la bouche,on appelle ça prendre de l'aire. »

Hermione ricana.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« C'est un secret pour l'instant. Je vais pouvoir t'en parler bientôt »

« Draco, vient ici mon enfant. »

Tous les membres de Draco branlaient. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Hermione, une fille si intelligente, aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Il s'avança tranquillement en continuant de regarder Hermione. Elle s'était maintenant levé et ses yeux semblaient vouloir pleurer. Elle regarda Malfoy, sans prêter attention à Draco. Elle tenait son avant bras où il était resté marqué à vie. Draco arriva devant son père.

« Je veux que tu lui expliques tout ce que je t'ai expliqué hier. »

Rogue ne semblait vraiment pas content de la décision qu'avait prit son maître en acceptant cette sang-de-bourbe dans le groupe. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il resta là, sans dire mot, en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Une fois la grande porte brune fermée, Hermione fondit en larmes.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris? » s'écria Draco

« Ne me crie pas dessus, Draco »

Hermione s'écroula par terre en criant de douleur. Draco n'avait plus la force de lui crier après. Elle était dans une de ces sales états. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta délicatement dans leur appartement. Draco alla dans la salle de bain chercher un essuie-main humide. Quand il revint dans le salon, Hermione était étendus près du feu, en petite boule. Il s'approcha doucement de cette jeune femme maintenant fragile et il humidifia la plaint encore au vif.

« Explique-moi, maintenant »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux remplis maintenant, de courage.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait » Hermione laissa sortit un petit gémissement. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisse vivre ce danger, cette vie minable toute seule. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour que nous fassions un plan solide alors j'ai improvisé. Notre séjour dans ton manoir nous laissera le temps de réfléchir. Une autre solution m'était venue à l'idée. Celui de tuer ton père. Malheureusement pour moi, on s'est retrouvé seul une fois et j'avais oublié ma baguette magique. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre mon père, Hermione. »

Draco tenait fermement Hermione dans es bras. Celle-ci tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil quelque peu agité. Draco, lui, ne pu fermer l'œil. Il aiguisa ses sens pour enttendre l'arriver de son père, au moment venu de les chercher pour se rendre en enfer.


End file.
